


Darth Krol

by LilRexsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Krol, Darth Rex, Force-senstive Rex, Rex turned Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: Rex was the Captain of the 501st. And he was a good one. No one quite knows how he fell so far. (Rated T for violence and language)(Sith Rex AU.)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is something different than I usually do. I was given a wonderful idea, and now it has come to fruition. Enjoy, my people, for Darth Krol has risen. (Krol is king in Polish.)

A blaster bolt whipped past his visor. Another soon followed it, lighting up his vison with angry red blaster fire. “Droids!” 

Rex instinctively dropped into a crouch and drew his DC-17’s, scanning the area for the contact. There, coming from the east corridor- he had been correct, and their small patrol had been too exposed. Waves of the relentless machines marched toward them. To his horror, they also appeared from the west; Rex and his men were trapped. 

“General Skywalker!” the Captain grunted, narrowly avoiding a bolt headed for his pauldron. “We need to find cover!” 

The Jedi did not reply instantly but spun at the new approach and went to work on deflecting the bolts. His teeth gritted, Anakin called back, “There is no cover! We will have to make some!” 

The Jedi General paced backwards until he was standing amid the tight circle of clones, his eyes alight with the flame of battle, his lightsaber flashing and sparking with each hit of the bolts. Without warning, he crouched and dug the energy blade into the dusty rock of the planet. With a groan, he slowly spun his weapon in a circle, the smell of burning rock mingled with the sharp tang of blaster residue. 

Rex managed to glance back as the Jedi General kicked at his circle until it fell away. The supposedly solid ground had space beneath. 

“Let’s go!” General Skywalker told the men, a pleased grin plastered on his face. He noticed the Captain’s expression. “What? I made us cover.” 

“How did you know that was there?” Rex sputtered, distracted momentarily from the battle. “And how do you know it is safe?” 

Anakin’s grin did not disappear as he tossed his head and lifted his arms. “The Force. And I don’t; that’s why I am going first.” He took a single step and disappeared into the shadows. 

Rex leaned forward to peer into the dark; even the light of the Jedi’s lightsaber had vanished. “General Skywalker!” He tried, his voice coming back to him in a strange, echoey whisper. The battle still raging on, his desperation began to crawl into his gut. _Please be alright…_

“It’s safe to come down!” Anakin’s voice was faint but understandable. “There’s no droids or monsters down here! Just a big cave and-” there was a pause. “A lot of sand.” 

“Noted, sir,” Rex shouted back. Quickly, he turned on his heels to his men still shooting bravely away at the clankers. “Boys! Ascension cables! Now!” 

His orders came through. Two soldiers broke away from their ranks and attached their weapons to the dirt-washed stone after shooting down into the depths. Rex strained around his brothers, laying cover fire as they started down the now-secure lines. 

Once the last man had vanished, Rex ducked under the blaster fire and slipped down into the hole, the wind rushing around him as he fell into the open space below. His boots eventually found soft ground. 

General Skywalker had been correct; Rex turned on his headlamp to find the gnarled, black stone of the cave around him. It was quite a large cavern they had fallen into, but Rex could see an opening on the far end. The Captain pointed toward it when Anakin appeared in his peripheral vision. “Look, General. That might be an exit.” 

“Good eye, Rex,” the Jedi Knight applauded, waving his arm and leading the men forward. 

Though the cave was quiet and empty, the clones bristled with tension. They had no way of knowing if the tunnels were filled with hostile creatures. Rex ran the light over every gap and corner of the cavern, his fingers resting cautiously on his blasters. 

Beside him, Anakin groaned again. “Ugh. Why is the sand here?” He frowned at the dusty layers under his boots as he walked. 

The Captain knew he was simply complaining, but a thought occurred to him. “You are right. Why is the sand here? There should not be this much sand in a jungle.” Rex didn’t know much about Devaron, the planet they had been stationed on, but he was sure that it did not boast any fine grit in the trees. 

Unexpectedly the ground below them shifted. Rex paused and held up his arm to signal a complete stop, though the men all had frozen. The sand was shifting, almost vibrating. “What is that?” General Skywalker hissed, taking several nervous steps backward. 

The ground was suddenly thrown up, erupting out from under the clones’ feet. Rex was sent flying before tumbling over and down unseen obstacles. Everything was muffled as he landed heavily on his knees, the ground still shifting and writhing beneath. 

Rex tore his helmet off, gasping for breath. Sand had found its way into his filters. He scrambled for the small lamp and detached it so he could view his surroundings. The sand was still spraying in every direction and the air was filled with the stench of rotting meat and an ear-shattering screech. _What the hell?_

A creature had slithered out from under them. It had a long, muscular, limbless body and a pair of sharp jaws that snapped at the air. Rex watched in horror as it swung it’s blunt head around to jab at one of his brothers. He was reminded of the eel on Rishi Moon, snapping at the helpless brothers. 

General Skywalker had been thrown clear as well during the attack. He stumbled to his feet, igniting his lightsaber. With a grim, determined expression, he shouted to the eel, “Hey, ugly!” 

The creature swung it’s body around to fix Anakin in its dark gaze. It seemed to pause and be momentarily entranced by the glowing weapon being waved before it. Rex took the distraction to reach for his DC-17’s. _Kriff._ They had disappeared. He could not see his lost weapons among the disturbed ground and the clone troopers sprawling after the attack. 

Anakin was taking cautious steps forward, slipping on the uneven ground. Before he could get close enough, one of the clones managed to straighten himself and began firing at the eel. The creature hissed and reared back, its tail swiping across the cave floor and throwing Anakin and the standing trooper into the cave walls. They both fell hard and did not get up. 

“No!” Rex screamed. Without really thinking, he stretched out his hand. The lightsaber the General had lost to the ground shot free of the grit and into the waiting palm of the captain. Rex ignited it and stepped forward, his teeth clenched. 

The eel whipped around, hissing. It found the glowing weapon again, the soft light reflected in the dark orbs of its eyes. Rex kept a grip on the blade and reached out with his other. Without looking, his blaster returned to his grip and a blaster bolt was unleashed into the eye of the beast. The creature screeched again, wailing in agony. Just as on Rishi Moon, one shot to the eye was all it took. The eel began to back away into its hole, leaving the smell of burning flesh with it. 

Rex deactivated the lightsaber and let out the breath he had been holding in. Around him, the clones were stirring, slowly pulling themselves to their feet. 

General Skywalker grunted, rubbing the back of his skull. He opened his eyes to see the Captain wielding his lightsaber and the eel missing. “Wha-what happened?” 

Fives approached Rex with his missing DC-17. The ARC Trooper’s face was hidden under his bucket, but the awe in his voice was obvious. “Sir? Are you a _Jedi?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex had been called to Kamino, and though he had returned, he had never been the same. 
> 
> His higher-ups are growing suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going up a bit late, but holy crap I am so busy. Enjoy!

_Rex had never found the Kaminoans especially attractive. With their spindly bodies and tiny heads with large, piercing eyes, they seemed more frightening than scholarly. Jedi Master Shaak Ti was much more attractive, which was easy to say when she was the only person surrounding him that had been showing him anything close to kindness._

_She had greeted him upon his arrival, not quite with friendliness, but a polite nod. She had even taken the time to learn and use his name, not just his number. That was much more than the Kaminoans had ever shown to him or any of his brothers._

_“Why was I called back here?” He had asked as the Jedi Master and a small cluster of Kaminoans began leading him through the crisply white halls. It had been so sudden; during the first few months of the war, he had been summoned to Kamino for an unknown reason, which had been cleverly hidden away under the Chancellor’s signature. Why the Chancellor himself had wanted Rex for this mysterious purpose, he could not guess._

_“The Chancellor approved a test to be done on a clone subject. You, Captain Rex, were chosen at random.” The Jedi Master had turned over her shoulder to answer his question, her tone even, though the light in her eyes had betrayed her displeasure. Whatever the ‘tests’ purpose was, Rex had been sure the Jedi Master herself had been displeased with._

_Then he had been introduced to a quiet, darkened room lined with unknown equipment. He had been told the strip out of his armour and into the red medical fatigues that always scratched worse than the GAR regulated sleep bags. He had lain on the table with no idea as to what he was agreeing to._

_“You should not fret, trooper,” Shaak Ti had soothed. “This experiment will not take long.”_

_“Experiment?” Rex had blurted, suddenly sitting up and knocking the Kaminoan’s outstretched hand away. “What are you going to do to me?”_

_The Togruta Jedi had exchanged a glance with one of the Kaminoan doctors before taking a step forward and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. “They have been discussing an experiment to document the effects an artificial injection of midi-chlorians has on a living body.”_

_Rex had been, not shocked, but confused. He knew the Kaminoans had no problems with injuring or killing their property, but the Jedi Master? Why had Shaak Ti approved? And why had they chosen him? If this new, untested experiment went haywire, they would be losing a good solder._ Not that they care. _“Why me?”_

__

_“You are healthy and full-grown,” the Togruta had answered briefly._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Rex had not felt comforted, or even understanding. But he had let them lay him down and connect him to machines that read his vitals. He had watched them carefully as they strapped him to the table, constraining him as if he were dangerous._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“This is to ensure the safety of the doctors and you, of course,” Shaak Ti had explained. “We do not know how you will react to the injection.”_

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_“Is this safe?” the Captain had asked worriedly. His dread had become more prominent, collecting in his stomach._

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

_The Kamioan doctors had whispered to each other before one leaned over to inject the clone with a short prick. She had blinked, silent and emotionless as he flinched. “I injected you with an anti-nauseant. This will help you to relax during the test, and to avoid any mess.”_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_Rex had frowned, carefully examining every move they made. Eventually, Shaak Ti had heralded the start of the test, and the lead doctor had approached the clone. “This is an injection of pure midi-chlorians,” the longneck had stated. “Harvested directly from the blood of a willing force-sensitive donor. This amount of pure, liquid midi-chlorian is extremely rare and priceless. We will be commencing the first-ever test of unnatural injected midi-chlorians into a non-force sensitive.”_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_Shaak Ti had nodded, and Rex had braced himself for the contact._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Captain! Sir!” 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Rex jerked around at the call, tearing his gaze away from the screen of the datapad he had been staring listlessly at. It was a brother, who keyed open the door of the office, slightly panting. “Sir! General Skywalker has been summoning you! He tried your comm, but you wouldn’t answer!” 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Rex stared at the trooper incredulously before remembering that his comm had been damaged during the mission to Devaron. Even after their attack by the sand worm, Skywalker and his men had completed the campaign. He had promised the Captain that he would learn the truth about the events in the cavern as soon as they had left the system, and the General was apparently taking his words to heart. _My fault for being so distracted to tell him that I needed a new comm._ “Yes, thank you, Comb.” 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Comb saluted briefly before backing away. The Captain was surrounded by darkness and silence for a moment longer. _I have to face the General eventually._ He sat in place for several moments before gathering the needed courage. 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“There you are, Captain,” General Skywalker said as Rex walked onto the bridge, his helmet tucked under his arm. To his surprise, General Kenobi and Commander Tano were with him, waiting expectantly. 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“Sir,” Rex greeted curtly. He studied the expressions of each of the three Jedi. Rex could tell Anakin was incredulous, Obi-Wan was slightly interested, while Ahsoka was thoroughly intrigued to figure out the truth. 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“I am sure you know what we have summoned here for,” Skywalker continued. “Don’t play dumb with us, Captain,” Master Kenobi snapped, folding his arms across his chest. 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Anakin nodded. “Fives told us all about what he had seen in that cave. Everything.” His eyes narrowed. 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

Rex forced himself to scoff, panic beginning to edge his already prominent dread. “Sir, with all due respect, I hardly think the words of one ARC Trooper proves any-” 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

“It was more than Fives,” Ahsoka cut in abruptly. “It was the whole squad, Rex. They all told us the same story.” Her wide, blue eyes shimmered. “Are- are you force sensitive?” 

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

The Captain sighed. It had only months since he had made that promise to the Jedi Master and the High Chancellor; he should have known better as to expect it would have been an easy secret to keep. “Yes. I am.”

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has to face the Chancellor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chapters... I really need to not have so many projects at once!

“So, Captain. I am hearing that you have not kept our little secret.” The Chancellor leaned forward in his desk, his eyes almost flickering in the dim lighting. “I thought we had an understanding.” 

Rex stood awkwardly before the older man, hands folded at the small of his back, his posture perfectly straight. He always felt imposed before the Chancellor, overwhelmed by his power and status. It did not help that he had been called to his office moments after Rex had landed back on Coruscant, without time for rest or refreshment, likely for his immediate execution. “It was not intentional,” he pleaded. “I did not mean for it to happen.” 

Palpatine sighed softly, leaning back again and slowly shutting his eyes. “I suppose I should have at least notified the entire council. That would have let Obi-Wan off of the suspicions.” 

“What are you going to do?” Rex asked nervously after several long moments of silence. The Chancellor did not seem irritated, or even uneasy. From what he could tell from his emotionless face and calm body language, he was… expectant. _Did he know that I would eventually slip up? Doesn’t he care to keep this a secret? Shaak Ti seemed to hold this as more urgent than he…_

“Nothing yet,” Palpatine decided, reopening his eyes. “I will have to explain to Master Kenobi, Anakin and his Padawan the situation.” Inquiringly he added, “How many clone troopers saw you using the force, Captain?” 

Fear flashed painfully through his chest. “Don’t punish them, sir! I can talk to them!” _Who is the Chancellor hiding the experiment from if he does not mind the council knowing? Who does he worry the clones will tell?_

The Chancellor made a non-commital sound but waved his hand. “If you insist. I trust you.” 

“You do?” Rex blurted. At the Chancellor’s piercing gaze he fixed his outburst. “Thank you, sir.” _Why would he ever trust me? I am just a clone. I just broke his promise. What have I ever done to gain his confidence in my abilities?_

Palpatine grew a small grin. “I see myself in you, trooper. Gifted with great power, but forced to keep it in check. You remind me of my younger self.” He nodded briefly to the clone. “Come visit me anytime, Captain. You are welcome here.” 

Though Rex could hardly comprehend what the Chancellor was telling him, his brain just managed to pull together some sense. “Thank you again, sir.” 

Rex stumbled out of the office once dismissed, reeling. He reached out for the first solid object he could find, which happened to send him searching through the force until he found General Skywalker, approaching from the other room. 

“Rex? What did the Chancellor say?” Anakin questioned, his signature itching with curiosity. He paced across the room to meet with the Captain. 

The clone gazed back at him, slowly shaking his head to clear it. “Er, nothing much.” When Anakin’s eyes sparked disbelievingly, Rex added quickly, “Just that he wanted to speak with you, General Kenobi and Commander Tano.” 

Anakin burned with rising suspicion as Rex slipped past him, who buried his face away under the seal of his bucket. The General’s eyes followed the Captain until he slipped out of the antechamber, but he let the clone go without comment. 

Rex had thought he was heading back to the barracks to rejoin his brothers, but his legs took him wandering across the landing platform where his air speeder waited. He knew he could find something more productive to do then pacing, but his mind was running in circles. _What is the Chancellor trying to accomplish? Who is he trying to keep this a secret from? And what reasons did he have for giving me those midi-chlorians in the first place?_

His mind hurt; he felt that this was greater than himself, something that would be looked after by the Jedi or the Senate, not a clone dragged into the confusion and responsibility of being unnaturally force-sensitive. _I shouldn’t have to think about this,_ Rex told himself. _General Skywalker and Kenobi, along with the council, now know about this. If they sense something is wrong, they will deal with it. I’m not a Jedi or a hero. I am just a clone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men have something to say about Rex's secret; the Jedi discuss the plan of action considering his abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late again I promise this will not happen again next week ahhhh

The following days had passed without any mention of Rex’s new powers from his Jedi superiors, but his brothers had plenty to say about their discovery. He had expected as such. 

“I can’t believe you hid such an important fact from us,” Echo had mused, waving his finger accusingly. “We are all _vode._ Shouldn’t magical powers be something you mention?” 

“What else have you been hiding, Captain?” Fives had accused. “Do you have a lightsaber? Maybe a little Padawan?” 

Rex had been too exhausted to answer- he had moved past their indignant comments until he had reached the barracks. Thankfully, to his surprise, his men decided it would be wise to leave him until the morning, though he could sense their unease and hear their whispers throughout the night. 

The questions continued the next day. The men badgered him throughout his morning meal of slop and rations until Rex sighed and gave into their pestering. “It wasn’t my choice! And I was instructed to keep it a secret from everyone. Even General Skywalker.” 

“Were you born with it?” Kix asked, his eyes wide at the prospect at musing over a strange topic. “Was it a mutation, like Ninety Nine's?” 

Rex shook his head, grip tightening around his spoon. “No. When they called me back to Kamino near the start of the war, they had chosen me for an experiment. That test gave me force-sensitivity.” 

“Why would the Jedi need force-sensitive clones?” Jesse prodded. “Don’t they already have enough magic warriors running around and causing chaos?” 

“I don’t know!” Rex groaned, prodding his aching temples. “All I know is that I am to keep my force-sensitivity a secret and I am not supposed to use any of my powers.” His knowledge of the intents of the Chancellor and the Jedi Council was similar to that of his brothers; he guessed there was some reason behind it which he could not comprehend. 

His men exchanged glances. “We can do that,” Dogma offered. “Keep it a secret, I mean.” Several clones nodded. 

“Who knows about my force-sensitivity?” Rex asked them tentatively. He was almost afraid to hear that his loud-mouthed kin had already spread the secret to the entire GAR. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Hardcase blurted. “We only told the men in the barracks. It hasn’t reached the outside world.” 

At that moment, Fives came bursting through the doors of the mess hall, sporting his signature grin. “Captain! A certain Commander would like to ask you some questions!” 

Rex frowned when his comm beeped. Expecting the worse, he hesitantly answered it. _I have a bad feeling that Fives took this matter into his own hands._ "Yes?" 

Cody’s voice came through the comm, loud and incredulous. “Rex! What the _fek_ is Fives talking about? Why is he saying that you are a Jedi?” 

\---------- 

“Sir,” Rex called as he stepped into the bridge, saluting smartly to General Kenobi, who was waiting patiently around the holotable. He frowned behind his bucket as he noticed Commander Cody with him, standing expectantly with his helmet tipped toward the Captain. He had been able to convince Cody over the call that he would explain the situation later, and he hoped their mission would distract his brother from finding the time to push him further. “Where is General Skywalker and Commander Tano?” 

“That is what I would like to know as well,” Master Kenobi answered with a small sigh. “You have no clue as to their whereabouts?” 

Before the Captain could answer, the General and his Padawan pushed through the sliding doors and onto the bridge. “What is it?” Anakin asked casually, sauntering toward his Master, unassuming as to his late arrival. 

Kenobi shook his head. “What took you so long? We are about to take off and start the briefing.” His voice rang with irritation. 

Anakin waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I was just helping Ahsoka find something that she had lost.” 

Obi-Wan frowned. “Ahsoka does not own much, Anakin. What did she lose?” Rex followed the Jedi Master’s gaze to stare accusingly at the younger General. He noticed during his inspection that the Commander, standing innocently behind her Master, was clearly hiding something behind her back. 

Ahsoka held out the item she was shielding so Master Kenobi could see it; a long pole, about the length of a lightsaber, made of a light gray metal. It almost resembled a weapon because of the grip that was attached to one end. “My old practice saber,” the young Togruta explained, shooting the Captain a bright, fanged grin. 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. “And why was this so important to find, exactly?” His tone was incredulous. 

“Because we need it for Rex,” General Skywalker explained casually, jerking his thumb at the Captain. “It would be way too dangerous to give him one of ours.” 

Rex almost laughed out loud. He remembered the Chancellor's warning of not using his powers. It was incredibly like General Skywalker and his Padawan to entirely ignore instructions that he had almost expected it, despite the orders. 

“Anakin,” Master Kenobi groaned, palming his face. “We just spoke to the Chancellor. He specifically told us that the Captain should not use his powers. Ignoring this direct order would be treason.” 

“But Rex doesn’t have to use his powers,” Ahsoka piped up. “We will just show him how to hold a lightsaber.” She shot the Jedi Master a pleading glance. “What if we drop a saber, or get injured? Rex could pick it up and use it to defend himself, or us. It is only fair since he has to make some use of his force-sensitivity.” 

“Yeah,” Anakin added smugly. He patted his Padawan’s shoulder encouragingly. 

Master Kenobi was still shaking his head. With some obvious strain and hesitation, he heaved another tired sigh. “Fine. Since I need to teach the Captain how to filter the force so he does not become overwhelmed, I guess you can each teach him a move or two.” 

“Yes!” The two younger Jedi exclaimed, eyeing the Captain excitedly. 

“But,” Kenobi added. “There will have to be some discussions while we travel. I would much prefer to take this carefully.” 

Rex took his chance to change the subject. “Where are we going exactly, sir?” He hated interrupting his superiors, but he was ready to slip around the discussion of his powers. The thought of willingly wielding a lightsaber unnerved him; though the Jedi seemed so skilled and careful, he knew they had years more training than he. And he didn’t want to be seen as the clone with Jedi powers; not with the stare-down Cody was giving him from beneath his visor. 

“Yes, I suppose we should not hesitate to get on our way,” General Kenobi relented. He turned to the holotable. “We are heading to Naboo. Senator Amidala has found a Separatist bunker in the swamps.” 

_Great. Gungans,_ Rex thought glumly. Though he admitted he would much rather explain battle strategies to a Gungan then explain his force-sensitivity once again. 

The Captain was dismissed once they went into hyperdrive. To purposefully avoid his brothers, Rex wandered through the emptiest halls of the cruiser to make it to his office. He had things to do; men to brief, weapons to organize, stocks to estimate. He knew that if he started the familiar tasks, he would be once again distracted from the shock and awe that was brought on from his unwanted powers. He had no desire to be found. He wanted quiet, even if he could not get it with the Force sending him each and every signature of each man on the cruiser. 

“Rex. What are you doing?” 

The Captain jumped, flinching away from the Commander, who had somehow managed to sneak up to him while he paced. “Uhm, sorry, Commander Tano. I just… needed some time to think.” 

The small Togruta smiled sympathetically. “I get that. Sometimes I get really overwhelmed before missions. Master Kenobi always tells me to meditate, but I find pacing accomplishes much more.” 

“Yes, sir,” Rex answered. He was not sure why the Commander was wandering the far halls; or how her signature had slipped his mind. “Do you need anything?” 

Ahsoka shook her head. “No. I just finished speaking with Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker and I wanted to check up on you.” She shrugged. “It must be scary, to have such a secret.” 

The Captain hesitated. It had been difficult, but now that everyone who was close to him knew, how hard could it really be? All he had to do was to try and avoid using the force in public- it seemed easy enough for the rest of the Jedi. “Eh, I manage.” 

“Anyway,” Ahsoka continued, lifting the practice saber from her side and holding it up for the clone to see. “Master Kenobi said I could teach you some basics! Want to train a bit before we reach Naboo?” 

Rex wanted to say no; he was not a Jedi. He was not supposed to practice in their ways. He did not think he could even ever be as good at fighting as his higher-ups. But Ahsoka was horribly ecstatic at the prospect of teaching the Captain something he did not know. He knew he owed it to her anyway, for all the times she had saved his life in merely a few months. With a smile, he answered. “Why not? Sure, kid. Let’s go.” The grin on her young face that followed made it all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has been training with his Commanding Officers. His future is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late late late. But I am done with excuses. I hope this one gives you feels, whether good or bad.

Rex backed away, panting. The General took a step toward him. The clone mirrored his movements and shuffled away. In one swift motion, the Captain lunged and lashed out at the Jedi Knight. His practice saber easily slid off of the General’s real blade, thanks to the resistant material that composed it.

Anakin gritted his teeth and easily matched the Captain's advancements. He challenged the Captain's abilities by breaking apart every so often so he could be the one slashing and attempting to get a hit in.

The clone felt a thrill as Anakin stumbled and he was able to gently tap his General on the shoulder. He fell away and nodded respectfully to the other man. “Good spar, sir.”

General Skywalker grinned with a breathless laugh. “You are getting good at this, Rex.” He ruffled his hair and tucked his weapon into the belt. “Almost as good as a real Padawan.”

Rex rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don’t know, sir. I shouldn’t even be getting all this training.” He had been feeling increasingly guilty over their training sessions behind the Chancellor’s back; according to the General, the topic had been in discussion. But that did not stop his loyalty from feeling strained. Despite what Skywalker told him, he felt he was committing treason.

The distraction of the training had been his reason for continuing the fencing lessons. Along with the time spent with his higher-ups and the surprising joy the practices gave him. He was reminded of the good times spent on Kamino; discussing and laughing with his brothers as they went over techniques and drills.

“That’s not entirely true,” Anakin argued. “I’ve been speaking with the Chancellor. He wants to discuss your Force-Sensitivity again.”

Rex frowned. His last meeting with the Chancellor over his abilities, which had been the day after the Devaron mission, had not been long ago. It seemed strange for the Nabooian to have changed his mind within a short period of time. “Sir? Did he give any more details?”

“Nope.” Anakin wiped his hand across his forehead. “Just that he wanted to talk about the training we had been doing.”

_Oh,_ Rex thought. _Maybe he hasn’t changed his mind after all._ He noticed he felt strangely disappointed at the idea of dropping the training he had been doing with the General and his Padawan. It had been something to look forward to between missions. He admitted to himself that he had been enjoying the sessions more than he had expected.

At that moment, the Commander wandered into the training room. “How’s it been going?”

Rex turned to greet her. “Hey, Commander.” He rolled his shoulders, flexing the muscles along his back. “We just finished a spar, that I won.”

The Captain smirked as the General sputtered. “Maybe I let you have that one,” Anakin protested, crossing his arms across his chest. “You’ve been getting good, Rex, but not _that_ good.”

Ahsoka chuckled. “Sure, Master.” She rolled her eyes at the Captain, who tried to hide his laugh. “Anyway, I came to tell you that Chancellor wants to speak with you privately-”

“Now?” Anakin questioned, interrupting his Padawan. “We are already heading toward Coruscant. Can’t he wait?”

The Togruta scoffed. “I don’t know why he wants to talk right now. But it’s not you that he wants, Sky Guy.” She swivelled and pointed a thin finger at the clone Captain. “He wants you, Rexster.”

“Me? Again?” Rex asked, taken aback.

“I think you received that message wrong, Snips,” Anakin sniffed. “Are you positive that it was Rex he asked for? A second time?”

Ahsoka faked a hurt expression. “I can’t believe you don’t think I was thorough. Haven’t you been by my side long enough, Master?”

“It’s fine, sir,” Rex interjected awkwardly. “The Chancellor likely wants to get an update on how my training has been going. I won’t take long.” Even if the Captain knew his reasons, it still seemed odd. _Doesn’t the Chancellor have far more pressing matters to attend to?_

\----------

Rex stepped into the War Room of the cruiser; there was minimal lighting, the only glow coming from the image of the Chancellor in the hologram. His gut twisting in unease, the clone Captain cleared his throat and saluted. “Sir.”

“Captain Rex,” Palpatine purred, raising his arms grandly in welcome. “How have you been faring, my boy?”

_My boy?_ “Just fine. Thank you, sir.” The Captain clasped his hands tightly behind his back. “May I ask why you wanted me again, Chancellor?”

“Of course you can,” Palpatine answered with a grin. “Do not feel so pressured to act so formal. After all, I am merely a man, just as you.”

Rex frowned beneath his bucket. “Yes, s- Of course.” It felt strange on his tongue; his skin crawled at the thought of treating the Chancellor as a close companion. It felt… wrong.

“Good man,” the Nabooian praised. “After all, I am trying to help you, Captain.” The Chancellor leaned back in his chair through the hologram, the blue light rippling. “I wanted to have the chance to return to our prior discussion about your powers. As Skywalker has told you, I am sure, I have decided that you should be given the chance to train in the ways of the Force.”

Rex nodded in affirmation, holding back his urge to answer with a brief ‘yes sir’. “General Skywalker explained that the final decision as to the actions that will be taken in response to my force-sensitivity were still being discussed.” The clone reflected that he had no idea what would happen if the Chancellor decided he should train as a Jedi. Would he even want to? Would it affect his men and his placement as Captain?

“They have been,” Palpatine confirmed, his tiny, dark eyes gleaming. “And I have finally come to a conclusion.”

\----------

Rex tapped his helmet irately; his internal comm must have been damaged during the last mission he had used his cold-weather gear, as all he could hear was the scratchy murmur of static. The clone sighed and removed the bucket, immediately getting a faceful of sharp, cold wind.

Ahsoka was perched beside him, shivering underneath her fur-lined coat. Her breath billowed out around her mouth and was whipped away by the wind. “It’s definitely as cold as I remember, Rex.”

The Captain nodded, blinking away ice crystals that blew into his eyes. The last time Ahsoka had been on the ice planet had been rotations ago to find her lightsaber crystal, ‘The heart of your weapon,” as General Kenobi had explained it. With the Chancellor’s decree that Captain would get enough Jedi training to hold his own, it had come to the time for him to create his own saber. _This is better than going through mind training with Kenobi, for sure._

“Well,” the Togruta sighed, raising her finger to point toward the temple that yawned before them. “There is it. The Temple of Ilum.”

Rex squinted at the building embedded into the side of the ice cliff. “How long do you think it will take us to get my kyber crystal?” He did not want to spend too long on the planet, preferably. His escape to the long-awaited break back on Coruscant was looming temptingly on the horizon.

“You’re going in there alone, Rexster,” Ahsoka corrected, folding her limbs back into herself. “I already have a lightsaber.”

The clone was flooded with alarm. “But, Sir, I don’t even know what to look for! What if I miss a crystal? Or what if I get the wrong one?”

The Togruta giggled, smothering her face. “Rex, you won’t. I promise.” Her gaze softened, her tone growing a more serious note. “The Force will show you your crystal. You just have to listen and believe.”

Rex was not so sure he could do any of that. He didn’t know how the Force felt to the Jedi, but the energy presence felt almost detached to him, almost like a tool, rather than another sense. He didn’t know if it was the unnatural way of implementing his powers or the lack of his training. All he knew was that he was far more comfortable with a blaster than the gift that had been forced upon him. _It can’t be too hard. Clones are adaptable._

“Come on, Rex,” Ahsoka chirped, beginning to move across the ice. “We have to hurry. The ice only melts every seventeen planetary rotations; you don’t want to be stuck inside, do you?” She shot him a grin and pranced toward the looming temple.

Rex trudged after her with a sigh that blew steam into the chilling air. _Just what I need. The chance of being stuck here._

They reached the inner chamber of the Temple; Rex took a moment to admire the building with its intricate designs and carvings. _The Jedi sure to like to make everything they build impressive and grandiose._ He barely noticed as Ahsoka skipped into the center of the room and moments later, a large mechanism hanging from the ceiling was moving. This caused the large crystal held within it to catch the light of the sun. In moments, the beam of light was slowly melting the large wall of jagged ice across from it.

He was thoroughly impressed by the ingenuity of the mechanism as the water trickled past them. _For all their flaws, the Jedi most definitely are not lacking creativity._

“That’s the entrance to the crystal caves,” the Padawan explained once the entrance was uncovered. “Beyond it lies your crystal, Rex.”

Rex took a steadying breath and tentatively reached out through the Force. He could feel the power and energy of the ice caves below, along with a sense of ancient mystery from the people who had created the Temple long ago. He almost wished that he could have the Commander with him as he dove into the depths. It felt wrong to be in these caves, special to the Jedi Order, not a simple clone.

He started forward, aware of the fact that he had limited time to find his crystal. As he was surrounded by the dark, frozen air, he realized he had no idea what to look for, or what to ‘listen’ for, as Ahsoka had put it. The clone forced himself to walk, momentarily pausing with his senses stretched, only to turn down a random path in frustration when nothing came to him.

_Why did anyone think this was a good idea?_ Rex seethed internally, kicking clumps of ice as he travelled. _I am not a Jedi. There is no crystal waiting for me. This is all wrong._ He berated himself for even believing that he had been meant to have a place in the Force; not when he was as unnatural as the surface of Coruscant.

And that is when he heard it. It seemed like the whistling of the wind, but that was impossible, not all this way underneath the surface. Ahsoka’s words flashed through his mind and the Captain planted himself to the spot, listening.

There; he could almost see it in his mind; somewhere in the caves nearby, the crystal called out for him.

Rex staggered forward, pushing his bucket back over his head. The warmth was welcoming, as well as the improved vision from the visor. It amplified the tiny shreds of light and gave him the ability to see every wall of the caves, scanning for any spot where the crystal could hide.

Eventually, to his dismay, the path he had been following the faint whine down came to a stop. It was the end.

Rex groaned. He had been right. There was no crystal, nor was there anywhere else to go but back.

Just as he conceded, something caught his eye; a faint glowing circle in the wall of frozen blue stone. He crouched near it and slipped his bucket off for the second time. _Is that it?_ The Force seemed to be coming very strongly from that spot, as well as the whistling noise.

Rex reached out and ran his gloved hand over the spot. All he could feel was smooth ice, no hidden holes or protruding shards. He backed away and returned to his feet. He knew Master Kenobi would suggest he try to find a way to retrieve his crystal by way of the Force, but his patience had grown as thin as the stuffy air. Gritting his teeth, he slammed the heel of his boot into the ice.

The wall was stronger than he had expected; pain lanced up his leg, but he bit through it and struck again until the wall began to crumble. Soon, he had created a hole amid the ice. Leaning down and feeling around the broken shards, his fingers brushed something small and solid.

The clone returned to a standing position and admired the pulsing shard of energy in his gloved palm. It glowed in the dim haze of the cave, and for such an important ingredient to the weapon of the Jedi, it appeared so unremarkable.

Rex curled the crystal into his fingers and turned back down the corridors, aware that his time was still running. He found himself stunned; he had nearly convinced his mind that he would never have his own crystal. Proving himself wrong was not a common occurrence.

The Captain snuck another glance at the Kyber crystal as the light of the outside appeared ahead of him. With a half-smile to himself, he glanced back into the caves one final time as the entrance came into view. He had never understood why the Jedi spoke to the Force, but somehow, it felt right. _Thank you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex alone and with his thoughts on Saleucami. He finds an unlikely man and is given unlikely orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I hope you are all doing well!   
> (Because creepy guy Palpatine makes me sick to write, hehe)

Rex was a Captain. A good Captain, he could even argue. Every order he gave and every action he took was exacted with the means to complete his task while limiting the sacrifices of his men. As he often heard General Skywalker boast, their combined efforts had brought the Five-Oh-First’s success rates high and the casualty rates low.

He was the first onto the battlefield, and the last to leave. He remained on the front lines, gave his everything, and became one of the most highly esteemed men in the GAR before he was even given the rank of Commander.

Now, the high officer of the boys in blue was laying on an uneven table in a barn that smelled of old hay and wood rot, surrounded by the dark shapes of blundering eopies. He had been speeding across the lands of Saleucami with his men moments before, but now he was brooding in the dark as his brothers sped off to an unknown fate. It was painful, more so than the sharp sting of the bolt that had nearly hit his heart.

Rex had been attempting to remain awake, to be alert for any incoming danger or the sound of his brothers returning, but he was exhausted. He was drifting in and out of an uneasy sleep before the creatures he had been sharing the barn with lumbered over to him, poking at the man that had suddenly appeared in their home with their snouts.

“Ugh, no, no, no, no!” The Captain spat, pushing away the beasts and their tongues. He froze and winced at the ramming pain that burned through his chest upon his movement. _Fek. Fek. Ow._

To his relief, the curious eopies seemed to get the message and backed away. Rex turned back onto his back with a breathy sigh. _This is not where I want to be. My brothers are out there, hunting down Grievous while I lay here like a-_

The Captain groaned again, wiping away the saliva off of his face. He felt useless. He wanted, with every cell in his body, to get back outside and return to the mission at hand. Instead, he was stuck in a civvie’s barn with an injured arm and a faceful of eopie spit.

Those thoughts stuck with them as he miserably turned back to his feverish sleep, filled with the familiar sight of nightmares. Visions of death, Jedi and clones followed him until the first breath of daylight.

Despite his drowsiness and the cloud of pain, Rex was immediately alerted by the slight scrape of wood against wood, quiet enough for it to not have been caused by his brothers or the eopies. His senses strained as he listened to the being inching toward him. He tensed but kept his body still. Rex carefully reached down to his side, where one of his men had laid his weapons; one of his DC-17 blasters, and his lightsaber. Rex rarely let the saber out of his sights, even though he did not use them in battle.

He had his options; the blaster would make more sense, as he did not want to break the Chancellor’s request of keeping his lightsaber hidden to the Separatists and the general public. Yet it was so tempting to turn on his blade and to keep the enemy at bay with ease.

Rex gripped his blaster in his good hand.

In the next few moments, the intruder approached. Rex sat forward in a flash, knocking his lightsaber off of the table and out of view while pointing his weapon forward. Quicker than even he, the enemy knocked the blaster free and poised his staff at Rex’s face with a surprising amount of skill. “Who are you?” the enemy snapped.

The Captain pulled his arm back to his chest, then gaped in shock as he took in the features of the newcomer. _Impossible. I don't believe it._

“What are you doing here?” the other man demanded, jabbing his weapon closer toward the Captain.

“You’re a clone.” He kept his tone accusing- this clone, which he had yet to identify, was not one of his own, dressed in civvie’s clothes.

The new clone slowly lowered his weapon. He looked just like any other brother; brown eyes, tan skin, weathered features. But there was something about him; maybe it was the brown hair tucked upon his head or the casual homemade outfit, but he appeared almost unique from any other clone Rex had seen. “So… I see the war has finally made it’s way out here.”

Rex sucked air through his teeth as he pushed himself up, sitting on the edge of the table. _How long has this clone been here? Why is he here?_

“I guess I can expect some droids soon,” the other man sighed.

_That is the least of your problems if you are what I think you are._ “What’s your number and rank?” He tried to run over his mind for any past missions to Saleucami he may have heard about. He knew that his troops had been on the wild planet before. He wondered horribly if this man was one his own.

The second clone set his staff into the ground with a short chuckle. “My name is Lawquane. Cut Lawquane, and I’m just a simple farmer.” He answered with such confidence, such ease, that Rex suspected he had been away from the GAR for a while.

Rex squinted, his frown deepening. “You’re a deserter.” He did not bother to keep the disgust out of his voice, the disapproval.

What the ‘farmer’ said next shocked him further, his cool answers quickly firing the Captain’s nerves.

“Well, I like to think I’m merely exercising my freedom to choose-” he turned from his fellow clone and began pacing across the small barn- “to choose not to kill for a living.”

Rex growled low in his throat as Cut switched on the lights. _I have never seen anyone put it like that._ His loyalty to the Republic burned in his gut. “That is not your choice to make.” _What was he thinking?_ “You swore an oath to the Republic. You have a duty.”

Cut turned back to his brother. “I have a duty, you’re right.” He ducked his head and Rex sensed a flash of indignation from him. “But it’s to my family.” His burning eyes returned to the Captain. “Does that count, or do you still plan to turn me in?”

“Do I have a choice?” Rex hissed back bluntly. He didn’t; it was his own duty to the Republic to bring in any clones who disobeyed their oath. The tension in the Force remained high before a young voice broke through the air.

Rex twisted as the two young children he had seen before with the pink-skinned Twi’lek that had offered him the shelter came sprinting into the barn, calling for Cut. They squealed in delight, throwing themselves into his arms. The Captain scowled. They were _Cut’s_ children.

Suu followed soon after, and though they were welcoming, Rex could not shake his sense of unease. They brought him inside once he had dressed back into his blacks, let them sit at their table and eat their food, but all Rex could feel was disgruntled. This clone was betraying not just the Republic, but his brothers. He was sitting on a farm while the men who shared his face fought a war that they had all been pulled into. _Where is his loyalty? Where is his honour?_

Even when Cut attempted to explain, covering for himself as if to reduce his guilt, Rex listened. It was the least he could do, and though his brother was making sense, there was still fault behind his logic. There was a question Cut had asked, one that had taken him off-kilter. Not because he had never thought about it, but he had not been prepared to answer.

“Haven’t you ever thought about what your life might be like outside of the war?”

So Cut had a point. He had escaped that certain future but had left his brothers to face it without him. He was not stupid, but he was a coward. Rex would not follow suit. His duty was to his men and the Republic, even if he knew that it was not a perfect utopia.

\----------

Rex held his lightsaber for a long moment. The simple design had purposely been made to disguise it from any trailing eyes. From a quick glance, it could be a section of piping or even a detonator. It was unassuming, just as he had been instructed to keep it.

The Captain hurriedly tucked it into the bag Cut and his family had given him and busied himself with tying it to the eopie as the deserter stepped out of his home with his family. It was morning now, with light spilling over the horizon. The night had brought danger, with an unexpected attack from commando droids, but that had been dealt with. Rex had later been called by his brothers in the early dawn, alerting him to the complete mission. He had been sent the rendezvous coordinates and was soon preparing to set off.

Cut sighed from his spot in the doorway. “So, I guess you will be reporting me, then.”

Rex turned to gaze at him. Suu was leaning into his side desolately while the children hung around their legs, watching cautiously. They may not have been Cut’s biological children, but they loved him as if he truly was. And Suu… what was her story? What had attracted her to the clone? He would die before she got old, he was on the run and had never had anything close to a normal life. Yet still, they were a family. A strange one at that, but they somehow made it work.

The Captain hesitated. Cut was still his brother; he was a deserter, but he had his own reasons. He was not bad or traitorous, and Rex knew the Republic would not miss him.

Palpatine flashed through his mind. Rex had disobeyed his orders before, with the Force mishap on Devaron, and then the extra training sessions he had participated in before the order was given to. He had not been punished, but he was a loyal soldier, and breaking even one rule had made him feel like the lowest traitor-scum in the GAR. _I can’t make that mistake again._

“I’m sorry, Cut.” Rex tightened the straps on the packs and slung his limbs over the back of the creature. He could not face his fellow clone or his brother's family. “You have your duty, and I have mine.”

He could feel the clone’s eyes boring into his back as he kicked at the eopie and started off toward the rendezvous. Rex did not look back. _Good soldiers move forward. They do not dwell on their past. They learn from their mistakes. They trudge on. And they certainly follow orders._

\----------

“On my mission to Saleucami, I came across a farmer while injured. This farmer was undoubtedly a clone. I was not able to retrieve his number and rank, but I can ascertain that this clone was a deserter. He made no attempt to contact the GAR, nor did he seem willing to return.”

Palpatine grinned, tapping his fingers together. “Thank you, Captain. I will be sure to see to it that this traitor is found and dealt with. You did well.”

Rex dipped his chin curtly. As soon as he had reunited with his General, Rex had told Skywalker about Cut. Anakin had promised to take care of it himself, but whatever that had meant, it no longer mattered, since only a short while later, the Captain had been summoned once again by the Chancellor himself. “It was my duty, sir.”

“You are the epitome of a perfect soldier,” the Chancellor oozed. “You prove this every day.” He tipped his head slyly. “Not every man can wield a lightsaber.”

Rex grimaced behind his bucket, but he kept his tone light. “With all due respect, sir, I have not used my lightsaber outside my training, as you have instructed.” The Force seemed to be crowding thickly around the room, sticky like a damp fog.

“I was thinking,” the Chancellor interjected silkily. “That maybe you should be allowed to wield your weapon in battle. After all, what is the point of having it if it has no use?” His eyes sparkled. “The Force has a destiny for all of us.”

_He wants me to… use my saber? In battle?_ Despite his confusion as to the means of the Chancellor, Rex could not deny the sudden rush of excitement that bubbled up under his skin like he was still a young cadet. “Oh, uh, yessir. I will follow your wishes, Chancellor.” Rex hesitated, taken aback, feeling vulnerable standing before the higher up. “Would you like me to t-tell General Skywalker?”

Palpatine lifted his hand dismissively. “Never mind that. Leave it to me.” The corners of his mouth lifted higher. “It has been a long time since we last spoke, my boy. I have yet to see your crafted weapon.”

“Oh, yes. It's… nothing special.” Rex drew a slow breath through his nose and unclipped the weapon from the special case he had ordered for the saber, to keep it safe and out of sight. He had not put much design into it, save for the idea to keep it unattractive and unassuming. The Captain slowly held it up into the hologram for the Chancellor to see.

Palpatine made a sound low in his throat. “Ah, I see you kept the design simple. Very smart.” The Chancellor appeared thoroughly pleased. “Ignite your blade, my boy. I wish to see this marvellous object in action.”

Rex followed his orders, gently smoothing his thumb over the switch, causing the lightsaber to erupt into brilliant blue light. He slowly spun his wrist, carving a shape in the air.

The Chancellor watched silently from his office on the other side of the hologram with a perfectly entertained grin. “How does it feel, Captain?”

The clone brought the hilt closer to him, staring through his visor into the blade. The hilt was surprisingly light in his hand and he could feel the energy running through the weapon and the crystal within it. He had not turned on or used his weapon other than to train with the General and the Commander, nor had he shown his brothers the blade yet, despite their pleading. “It feels… strange, to be honest, sir.”

“Your weapon will become a part of you soon enough,” Palpatine offered soothingly. Though Rex could not imagine why the Chancellor cared about how he was faring with his weapon, he was oddly encouraged. “Please, let me know how you feel using your weapon in battle.” His ever-broad grin did not disappear. “I am so ever interested in your progress.”

The Captain switched off his weapon, swallowing thickly and tucking it back into his belt. “Yes, sir.”

Another flash of Palpatine’s dark eyes was seen through the hologram. “I thank you, Captain. That is all.”

Rex dipped his head again and reached forward to switch off the projection, but he hesitated. “Sir, if I may ask, what will happen with the deserter when you find him?”

The Chancellor’s answer did not surprise him. “Why, certainly. This clone will be brought back to Coruscant and imprisoned for treason.” Palpatine lifted his chin expectantly. “It is only fair. After all, he abandoned his duty.”

The Captain faced the Chancellor directly at that moment, their eyes locking. Rex thought he could almost feel Palpatine through the Force, even across all the systems they had in between them. _Good soldiers follow orders._ “You are right as always, sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex's training has not been going as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi. So... if you hadn't heard, I've decided to change my upload schedule. Two chapter updates a week was becoming far too difficult and left little to no time for other projects. So, I have moved each update to be biweekly. This week, on Thursday, I am going to update Darth Krol, and next week will be SOE again on Thursday. I'm hoping this will be much better for me, even if it takes far longer for these stories to be told. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

She threw herself into the seat across from him, her tray loaded with the various rations handed out to the troops in the mess. She raised the markings above her right eye expectantly as the Captain sipped from his mug. Ahsoka seemed to be waiting for something, though Rex cared more about the reasons behind her decision to eat the troops’ rations. 

Rex finally placed his drink back onto the table, clearing his throat. “Commander. What are you doing here?” 

Ahsoka shot into her explanation as if she had predicted his exact answer before even entering the room. “Well, eating with you guys, clearly.” She gestured around her, though she and the Captain were alone at their table. “Sky Guy was too busy gossiping with the Chancellor, and I didn’t want to eat by myself.” She stabbed at the rations on the tray with her fork, sticking some into her mouth as she continued. 

“Yeah, it’s been really weird. Anakin has been comming the Chancellor like, every week. He never shuts up. They have been talking about your Force-Sensitivity and training, too.” Ahsoka ignored Rex’s muffled grunt as she mentioned him. “The Chancellor just keeps on praising you and your ‘growth’ while Anakin adds to the fire.” She snorted incredulously. “They barely even mention me. It’s like you are the brightest star in the sky.” 

Rex hesitated for several long moments, unsure of how to answer. “Well… I’m sure this will die down. They’re just curious.” _I hope._

The young Togruta wrinkled her nose. “It’s been a whole rotation since you began training. You would think this would have ‘died down’ by now.” She shrugged frustratedly and returned to her meal. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” the Captain told the Padawan, hoping to change the conversation topic. He despised conversing about his training, powers or the Chancellor’s reactions outside of his sparring sessions. Even to the day, his brothers, even though they had grown accustomed to seeing their Captain wielding a Jedi’s weapon in battle, still brought it up, though he was careful to avoid the subject. “This is where the troops eat. You could have actual food if you ate with the General.” 

Ahsoka snorted. “Maybe I like spending time with the men and eating their rations.” She stabbed her colourless cube of protein pointedly. 

Rex relented, happy to simply eat in silence. He remained wordless as Fives and Echo joined them, joyously greeting their Commander and soon calling over more men to gather along the bench, shouting excitedly and nudging each other playfully. His calm reverie was broken abruptly when Fives leaned over the table from his spot beside the Togruta, waving a gloved hand in his face. “Hey! Cap! Commander Tano was asking you a question!” 

“Oh,” Rex sputtered at the trooper's harsh actions. “I apologize. What did you have to ask, sir?” 

Ahsoka snickered as Fives sunk back into his seat and she shot the Captain a giddy smile. “I was just wondering if we could take a look at your lightsaber, since we haven’t seen it up close yet.” 

Rex’s hand instinctively shot to the case where his weapon hid. “No.” He cursed himself for being so defensive but did not lower his hand or remove his saber from his belt. His mind screamed at him for defying the request of his superior, but something deeper inside kept him from allowing it. 

The Commander screwed up her nose at his denial. “It’s so weird, Rex. You keep acting like this shouldn’t be a big deal that you’re training as a Jedi. And you never talk about it. Don’t you like being a Jedi?” 

“I’m not a Jedi,” Rex snapped through gritted teeth. “What happened to me was unnatural and wrong. I shouldn’t celebrate it.” The Captain felt his muscles tense as if he were back on that table with the injection running through his veins, burning along his body and sending him writhing in unbearable pain. His own screams rang in his ears as he imagined the Kaminoans and their dull, unblinking eyes… 

The clone captain sat up abruptly from the table and turned, scattering utensils and empty cups. He stood still for a moment, his fists tight by his sides before he let out a long breath. “I’m going to return to my work.” 

“Rex, come on, she was just curious!” Fives hollered after him, but the Captain turned his back and had no intent to return to the eyes of his Commander, wide and sorrowful. _I’m still a good soldier. I’m still good. She didn’t give me an order. I’m a good soldier._

To his relief, Ahsoka let him go, though her confusion settled heavily in the Force. 

\---------- 

The plan had not gone as expected. Even though that had landed undetected, Commander Tano had managed to worm her way into their plans, which had caused a ripple of unease among the men as the carefully constructed operation was changed to fit in the young Togruta. Still, they carried on. 

The next challenge came as their plan of entering the target building; scaling a cliff face dotted with dangerous, charged electro-mines. Old-fashioned climbing was required for this step, which made Rex thankful that he had chosen his most skilled men, including Fives and Echo, with Commander Cody beside him. To him, the gruelling climb was difficult; with the warm, howling wind battering them from all sides, threatening to blow them free and into the arcing bolts of energy of the mines looming above them. He felt guilty for using his powers to help himself along while the others inched upward slowly. 

Then Charger had slipped; Rex had watched as for a horrible moment the trooper’s fear stabbed into his gut through the Force during his fall. Then he had hit one of the mines, and it was over, along with their attempt at sneaking inside. 

Rex tried to ignore the helplessness and the pain that pricked his consciousness as they continued the mission, and even slamming into the roof when the awaiting magnets pulled his lightsaber hilt upward with his body hurt less. The gasp when his breath was taken away and the grunt when he was dropped back onto the ground only blurred into the world of both mental and physical pain he felt. 

And then he had followed General Kenobi’s group. 

Even the explosion, which rattled the ground and jarred his bones dulled into insignificance as it ripped apart the shuttle. The only sound that twisted and stabbed into his soul was the heart-wrenching cry of anguish from his ARC Trooper, Fives, as his brother disappeared among the licking flames. 

“We have to go, now!” General Kenobi called, and Rex was tempted to disobey, to turn and push away the fire, to prove the Jedi wrong. But he knew it was pointless. _Good soldier…_

Fives managed to tear himself away from the docking yard where his friend had vanished, but Rex remained behind for a moment, still gripping his saber in his hand. Something urged him to stay; behind all the terror, panic and desperation from the others in the group lay a faint signature, smoky as the fires but still looming in the Force. _Echo…_

“Captain!” It was Fives, sprinting back around the edge of the building to his brother’s side. “Come on, we’re leaving.” His voice was edged with desperation. 

Rex hesitated for a moment longer. _I have orders… but if he’s alive, shouldn’t we? No, we don’t have a medic. There’s nothing we could do. But I owe it to Fives, and Echo… Follow your orders. Be a good soldier._

“Rex,” Fives urged, touching the Captain’s shoulder. “He’s gone. There’s nothing we can do. If we stay around any longer, we’ll be killed too.” 

The Captain turned to face his brother; even without a view of his face, Rex could feel his torment and grief, echoing his own. “Fives, Echo is-” He bit his tongue hard, an image of Cut entering his mind. A traitor. A man who hadn’t followed orders. Rex turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut. “...Gone. You’re right. Let’s move.” 

Fives did not move from his position immediately. He held the Captain’s gaze through the visors for several moments, intense and searching. If the ARC Trooper had been Force Sensitive, he might have felt his guilt and intense turmoil, and if he had suspected there was something wrong, he did not say anything more. Fives let go of Rex’s pauldron and began to move after the rest of the men. 

Rex followed. He tried not to look back. His mission was ahead. 

\---------- 

“Captain, may I ask why you hesitated?” Master Kenobi strode into the sparring room where Rex had been programming a training droid. His appearance and his question startled the clone, who glanced up from his position and snapped to attention. 

“Sir, I… am not sure what you mean.” 

Obi-Wan stopped in front of the captain with his arms crossed. “At ease.” The Jedi Master’s demeanour was as eerily calm and relaxed as ever. “All I wish to know is why you did not follow my orders immediately at the Citadel. It is highly unusual for you, Captain.” 

Rex turned from the droid, casting a long glance at the Jedi. That mission had just come to a finish. Even with the victory, it was left bittersweet with the fresh impact of Echo’s ‘death.’ The Captain tried to tell himself that it had been for the best that his brother had been left to die alone, abandoned. “I apologize, sir. I was… upset. But I knew that I had to continue.” 

“Don’t lie to me,” Obi-Wan stated firmly, arching his eyebrows. “I can sense your turmoil and anger. You are furious and grieving.” 

The clone Captain failed to loosen the tight squeeze of his knuckles. “Of course I am. With all due respect, your training or meditation practices can’t help when I have just watched my brother fall right in front of me.” It took all of his self-restraint to keep his voice from rising. He felt his knuckles were going to pop. 

To his surprise, the Jedi Master did not answer with his voice. Instead, he took a step forward, slipped his lightsaber out of his belt and ignited it, falling into a stance. He jerked his free hand invitingly. 

“Sir?” Rex sputtered. _What is he trying to do? How is a training session going to fix anything?_

“Spar with me, Captain,” Master Kenobi suggested. “You are right. Sometimes strong emotions must be driven out physically.” He did not move from his position. 

The clone narrowed his eyes, considering. He had never properly trained with Master Kenobi as of yet, and the chance to show off his skills became tempting. It was much easier to showcase one-on-one rather than in the midst of battle. “Yes, sir.” 

Obi-Wan eyed him observationally as Rex slowly drew his lightsaber out of its case. The Captain ran his palm over the cylinder before turning it on, letting the blue glow fill his face. He slowly eased into one of the spar positions, purposefully ignoring his emotion-tense muscles, though he knew they would lead to a sloppy performance. 

The Jedi Master shifted his lightsaber and slipped into a counter position. Rex set his jaw, letting himself admire the General’s calm exterior before bringing forth all of his restraint and attempting a jab. 

Obi-Wan disarmed the attack easily, his eyes burning as he waited for the next strike. When it came, aimed for his shoulder, the Jedi Master met the slash quickly and dragged his blade sideways for a sudden sweep. Rex matched his motions and danced away, bringing his blade higher to prepare for his own advance. 

Master Kenobi did not move forward to meet him. “I know you are capable of so much more than this, Captain. Show me what you have learned from my Padawans.” 

Rex rolled his shoulders, debating. The fire from his anger wanted nothing more than to unleash all of his furies on the General, but his careful training restrained him, with great effort. “Sir, with all due respect, I don’t think that is a good idea.” 

“Why not?” The Jedi Master asked, not backing down. He slowly began inching to the side and Rex followed him, circling. “Do you think you will injure me by accident? Or are you scared to face me?” 

The clone Captain scoffed foolishly. “Of course not, sir.” 

“Then what is it?” Obi-Wan sneered, surprising Rex. “Have you developed a habit of not following orders? Are they mere suggestions to you?” His pale eyes were penetrating. “If you continue this way… you’ll soon lose more of your men.” 

All the pent up anguish and fury snapped at once. Rex lunged forward with a strangled grunt, slamming his weapon against the Jedi General’s. Obi-Wan seemed almost startled by his strength but still managed to hold it back. The lock broke, but Rex recovered almost instantly, returning to attack. 

His advances became powerful and relentless, fueled by his emotions. Master Kenobi clenched his teeth and took a step back, slowly being driven backward by the onslaught from the clone. 

Rex was blind with anger; all he focused on was the satisfying sparks that flew from their weapons whenever they met and the eventual rush of pride that came when he felt Obi-Wan’s defence weaken. Without really realizing what he was doing, he rained down his vicious attacks. All the Jedi Master could do was raise his lightsaber against the barrage, and Rex felt enraptured by the power. 

Obi-Wan grunted with effort and a moment later Rex’s lightsaber was left with no resistance. Obi-Wan had rolled away, quickly flipping to his feet, panting. He smoothed back his hair with a lick of his lips. 

“General, are you alright?” Rex asked horribly, his rolling fury coming to a slamming stop as horror washed over him. 

Master Kenobi slowly straightened, letting out a short sigh and tucking his lightsaber into his belt. “Yes, Captain. I am unharmed. Just stunned.” He sighed again, stretching his limbs like he was years older. “That was... unsettling. You have a lot of emotion in you, Captain. Clearly my Padawans were not helping you to deal with it.” 

Rex ran a hand over his head, putting away his own weapon as quickly as possible. “My deepest apologies, General. I… couldn’t control myself.” More terror rippled through his stomach. He felt like throwing up. 

“Do not fret,” Obi-Wan soothed, raising a calming hand. “We can deal with this anger in a far safer way; with meditation, and, of course, words.” 

The clone let a wave of relief wash over him. “Of course.” He thought back to the Chancellor, and his invitation for discussion. _Would I benefit from getting close to the Chancellor? He is of higher power…_ “I already have someone who I can speak to.” _Palpatine really seems to understand… more than most._

“I’m glad.” The Jedi Master crossed his arms across his chest and stroked his chin. “I can tell you are exhausted after that outburst and this long day. We can continue our sessions tomorrow, first beginning with some anger management.” Obi-Wan turned to leave but gazed back at the Captain before he disappeared from view. “Sleep well, Captain Rex.” 

The clone gave a curt nod but was internally seething. _If only he knew what we see in our dreams._ Rex was certain he would not be well-rested the next morning, always tormented at night with disembodied screams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbara became the nightmare that the clones saw in their dreams. 
> 
> Rex is falling apart, and there is little anyone can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long and has a lot of time skips, but I felt the entire arc should be covered in one chapter. (I'm not lazy, zip.) I'm just trying to show Rex's eventual fall, and all of his feeling group together across this arc, sooooo.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying. I certainly am.

He was being torn apart.

Rex had always striven to follow his orders, even if he himself didn’t believe in them. He had done things that had endangered his own life. He had left his own brothers to die, and he had convinced himself that he had done it all for the best of his Republic. Then came the mission on Umbara.

In less than a day, Captain Rex had sent his men to their deaths, imprisoned loyal troopers, and all throughout had never raised any questions to their General. Now he was watching his troops line up to be executed when all they had done was help the mission along. He knew it was wrong, but he had to go through with it. They were his orders, and General Krell was his superior.

“I hope you can live with yourselves,” Fives snarled. Jesse stood serenely beside him, silent, but his anger was evident from his expression and his conflicted signature in the Force. Rex frowned from his spot at the end of the line of the armed troops. The execution wouldn’t have been his answer to his brothers’ reckless actions, not when those actions had been the answer to their looming problem. If General Skywalker had been present, he would have let the men go. But General Skywalker wasn’t here. And he had a duty.

Dogma scowled and paced down the line of armed troops before pausing beside his captain and calling out. “Ready your weapons.”

The blasters shot upward with familiar clicks as they were armed. This situation had been practiced hundreds of times back on Kamino, but Rex would never have thought he would have ever seen his own brothers on the receiving end.

“Never thought we’d go out this way,” Jesse finally murmured to his brother. It was a clone’s honour to die for a cause they believed in, struck down amidst a battle. It was not an honour to be slaughtered by their own weapons with their hands bound.

“Aim!” Dogma’s voice rang, shortly followed by the sounds of settling weapons. Rex squeezed his eyes shut. All he had tried to do was protect his men… and now they were sending each other to their deaths. He couldn’t save them… nor could he watch.

There was a pause, which was shortly broken by a sharp cry. “Wait!” It was Fives, his protest bringing the clones to hesitate. “This is wrong, and we all know it!” Rex reopened his eyes and fixed them on his brother's furious face, twisted with emotion. “The General is making a mistake, and he needs to be called on it! No clone should have to go out this way! We are loyal soldiers. We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men! We must be trusted to make the right decisions, especially when the orders we are given are wrong!”

Rex stared back at Fives, their gazes meeting. His words barely processed before Dogma barked, “Fire!”

The shots rang out through the air. Rex blinked through the blinding flash, his brain fuzzy before realizing what had taken place.

“What happened?” Dogma gasped as the men lowered their weapons. Fives and Jesse stared back at them, shocked, but unharmed. The clones who had taken the shots let their blasters fall with a clatter to the ground.

Rex shook his head disbelievingly. What Fives had said had finally sunk in… and it had clearly affected the men. _He’s right… but we’re all going to be killed with them if we don’t follow Krell’s orders._ He had a choice to make. It was not an easy one, but the correct answer was obvious. “They've decided.” He could hear his own voice, flat and cold. “And so have I.” He slipped his blasters from his holsters and aimed them at the two defenceless men.

“Rex,” Fives gasped. The flash of pain and betrayal that ran through his gaze was echoed by Jesse’s. “What are you doing?”

“My duty,” the Captain seethed, trying to smooth out the shake in his aim. Beside him, even Dogma appeared stunned. _Idiot. You were about to do the same thing I am._

Before he could pull the triggers, Rex sensed a body rushing toward him. He flinched backward just as Kix jumped in front of the Captain with his arms raised. “Stop! You can’t!”

Rex reeled as more men joined the medic, pushing past Dogma and standing with Kix. “You’re not right, sir,” Tup snapped, stabbing a finger at his brother. “This is not the Captain we know. He would never turn on his own.”

“We were ordered to deal with the traitors who disobeyed the General,” Rex snapped in return. He had been betrayed as well; Fives, Jesse and Hardcase had all gone against his orders when they had stolen those ships, and though it had been for the best, it still hurt that they had gone against him. _If they had listened, Hardcase might still be alive._

“Krell is wrong,” Fives insisted as the troopers let both he and Jesse free of the binders. The ARC Trooper rubbed his wrists and seethed through his teeth. “Good luck finding anyone who will execute us.”

Rex watched his men file away into the base, casting disconcerted glances at their Captain as they passed. He let them leave, putting away his blasters. _But… I’m right. Good soldiers… they follow their orders._ He drew his hands to his face, squeezing his skull in anger and torturous confusion.

“Hey,” Dogma murmured, pressing a gloved hand to Rex’s pauldron. “It’s alright, Captain. If General Krell punishes them, then that will be their undoing.”

The blond clone sighed heavily, massaging his temples. “Yes. Of course.” _I’m doing what’s right…I’m following orders. It’s what we were born to do._ At that moment, his comm pinged. Rex slowly answered it to find Krell’s bulbous shape on the other end.

“CT-7567, report to the tower immediately,” the General hissed. He had been watching. He knew that the clones he wanted dead had been untouched.

“Yes sir,” Rex answered. He exchanged a glance and a curt nod with Dogma, and the two began their journey to meet with their General. _What am I going to do if he demands them dead?_

\----------

Rex ignored the knocks at the door of the barracks. He shut out the questions shouted through the wall until eventually, they disappeared. His troops would not understand the importance of his disappearance. They weren’t Force-sensitive.

The Captain sat on the cool floor in the dim light. He was not comfortable, but that was the least of his problems. He had not known a person could be too angry to meditate.

Attempting to calm his anguished mind was an impossible task. When he thought he was getting closer to peace, images of his brother's faces came forward, mirrored emotions of terror and realization. So many of them had died to the hands of their own, and they hadn’t even realized until far too late. _My fault… My fault... My fault. My fault my fault MY FAULT._

The lights throwing off the dim glow into the room shattered and sprayed shards in every direction, bouncing off of the clone’s armour. Rex felt the scream rip out of his throat without really hearing it. The Force felt like a turbulent wind around him. He had been lucky to figure out that the disguised men they were shooting were their own when he did, or else they all would have died at their brother's hands.

“Rex!” Now the voices were louder. _Oh._ Fives had kicked open the door and rushed to his side. The ARC Trooper's face appeared in his clouded vision, his eyebrows knitted together with worry. “Are you okay? What happened?”

He focused on every familiar detail of his brother’s face, letting out the breath that threatened to strangle him. “Yeah. I’m okay.” _Kenobi is foolish. Meditation is useless. No wonder the Jedi are flawed._ “Just… calming down.”

Fives sighed, brushing sharp shards and splinters away from the Captain's legs. “Well, do you feel better? You certainly did some work on the lights.”

Rex exhaled slowly again, shaking his head. “No. I don’t.” _Breaking things through the force is not nearly as satisfying with your fist._

“We are all suffering and angry,” the ARC Trooper tried reminding him, helping his captain to his feet. “We’re waiting for your orders. Krell needs to be dealt with after that _stunt_ he pulled. He’s clearly working against the Republic, Rex. We can’t keep following him blindly.”

The clone captain ducked his head. Fives was finally right; Krell making the clones turn against each other was a violation of the regulations. He was a _traitor_. The GAR stated that all traitors had to be stripped of rank and arrested. _This is right._ “I agree.” The relieved expression that crossed Fives’ face was a guarantee. “Gather the men. General Krell has betrayed the Republic, and must be dealt with accordingly.” _A betrayal from our General is more serious than from the men. Rogue Jedi are... powerful._

\----------

“General Krell. You’re being relieved of duty.” Rex faced the broad back of the Jedi Master bravely. Clones circled and stretched out across the room, trapping him. With men from both the Five-Oh-First and the Two-Twelfth, the soldiers were ready to bring their fallen brothers to justice.

The hulking Jedi Master slowly turned around, his four mammoth arms tucked neatly behind his back as if they were merely requesting something of him. _He knew this was coming,_ Rex realized, fists curling. _He has no regrets._

Krell narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth, fangs gleaming in the faint light. “It’s treason, then.” He was unflinching, menacing, even with the dozen blasters pointed at him.

Rex stared back evenly through his bucket. He would not flinch either. “Surrender, General.” _I’m not just another clone for you to torment._ He kept his DC-17's in his holsters. He knew they wouldn’t do much against a lightsaber-wielding enemy, and he had other...more dangerous... options.

“You’re committing mutiny, Captain,” Krell hissed, stepping ever so closer. He loomed over the clone, glaring down at him with tiny eyes.

Rex stared right back. “Explain your actions.” The men spread out to fully surround the Jedi General, bristling with tense energy, almost overpowered by Krell’s own calmer aura. Even through his peaceful demeanour, Rex knew the General was readying his attack. The clone’s hand fell on his belt.

“My actions?” Krell mused, as if he was unaware of his own plans.

The clone Captain frowned. “For ordering your troops against one another.” _That is why this mutiny is happening. Because it is the right thing to do._

“Oh,” the Jedi Master murmured. “That. I’m surprised you finally decided this was the last straw, Captain.” His gaze burned through the dark. “I guess I was right. All clones are imperfect. They can’t follow their orders, it seems.”

Rex silently opened the case on his belt. “This is not a matter of orders. You committed treason against the Republic, and it is our duty to see that you pay for it.” With a slight nod, his men began to inch forward, slowly closing in on the Jedi Master.

“Surrender, General,” the Captain tried again. “You’re outnumbered.” The least he could do was arrest the traitor with the most minuscule amount of casualties he could have. _Though I still feel that… this is wrong. He’s my General._

All at once, Krell’s snarl deepened and he drew in a breath. Rex recognized and sensed the Force Push before it happened. He braced against it just as Krell sent his men slamming across the room. The clone Captain stumbled but stayed upright. Without missing a beat, Krell had ignited his two dual sabers, spinning them around in a defensive position.

“How dare you attack a Jedi?” Krell bellowed.

Rex met his gleaming amber eyes once again. He used the Force to pull his own weapon into his hand and ignited it, curling a grip around the smooth handle. “It’s my duty, Krell.”

The Besalisk drew himself up, head tilting slightly. “So the rumours are true. There is a clone Jedi. How… quaint.”

“I’m no Jedi,” Rex snapped, and though his heart raced at the thought of trying his limited training against a powerful Master, he did not have a choice. While his brothers pulled themselves to their feet, the Captain threw himself forward, meeting Krell’s waiting blades.

The Jedi General easily batted the clone away, but it gave enough time for the rest of the men to straighten themselves and begin shooting. Krell growled and his sabers spun in a dance of dizzying light, sending the blaster bolts in every direction. With another animalistic snarl, the Besalisk darted forward and began cutting down clones with ease.

Rex felt his stomach lurch and he jumped forward again, catching one of the Jedi Master’s blades and directing it away from his brothers. Krell answered eagerly, using his raw strength to his advantage, but Rex had learned well from his own superiors. The clone tightened the lock and began slowly dragging Krell’s blade sideways until he was forced to break the hold. The pause allowed Rex to summon the Force and send the Besalisk skidding backwards.

Krell did not fall, but he hissed, enraged. “I will not be undermined by creatures bred in a laboratory!” As expected, the Jedi Master turned and ran at the window that overlooked the base. Without hesitation, he slammed through the transparisteel and plummeted down toward the ground below.

Rex, Jesse and Fives ran to the edge to see what had become of the General; he had landed safely and was fighting the clones that had been waiting below, attempting to break free from the forces.

“Those were some nice moves, sir,” Fives praised. “But what do you plan to do about him?”

The Captain turned to face his men. “Krell needs to be stopped, and quickly before we lose more men!” Without waiting for their answer, Rex summoned all of his Jedi superior’s recklessness and leapt out of the window after Krell.

He slowed his fall using the Force, coming to a gentle thud on the duracrete. _I wonder if their stomachs jump into their throats as well,_ Rex thought as he straightened and took off into a run, following Krell’s trail of destruction.

As he sprinted after the former General, Rex noticed a lone man standing among the open space. The Captain slowed and realized it was Dogma, separated from his brother and wearing a grim expression. “What are you doing, trooper?” Rex called as he approached. “You’re supposed to be chasing after Krell!”

“It’s not right,” Dogma murmured, his grip tight around his blaster. “Sir, we’re supposed to be loyal to our Jedi Generals. Now we’re… executing them?”

Rex hesitated. He wanted to continue running full speed after the rapidly-disappearing figure in the distance, but he would be giving chase without any back-up. He had time. Removing his helmet, the captain placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder plate. “I understand. I had doubts as well. But, Dogma, we have to remember that General Krell has betrayed the Republic and his men. The regs state that we must arrest him, by all means. We’re alone here. We don’t have Skywalker or Kenobi to tell us what to do. We have to take this into our own hands.”

Dogma was nodding slowly, the patterning on his face that was stretched with horror slowly smoothing at his superior's words. “That makes sense. Thanks, Captain.”

Rex dipped his head and let the trooper go. “Come on then, Dogma. Gather the men. We have a Jedi to hunt.” _I’ll enjoy every moment of it. Krell needs to pay for all the lives he’s cost._

\----------

They had done it. They had defeated a Jedi.

Rex had wanted to end the General himself right at the moment Krell had fallen, but he needed answers. He would require an explanation and some solid reasoning to convince the higher-ups that Krell truly was a traitor.

“Throw him in the brig,” Rex ordered his troops, glaring down at the slumped form of the Jedi General. “He has to explain himself.” The Captain tucked his guns into their holsters, letting out a quiet breath as Krell was heaved forward. _It’s over. But why don’t I feel better?_

“I can’t believe this happened,” Jesse breathed, coming up behind the Captain, eyes wide. He turned to Fives, Dogma and Kix beside him. “Krell could’ve killed us all.”

Rex shook his head, curling his grip around the bucket at his hip. “No. I wouldn’t let that happen.” He felt dizzy, yet his head seemed too heavy on his neck. He laid his face in his hand, rubbing his eyes.

“Cap?” Kix said hesitantly, inching forward. He tilted his head when Rex peered back at him. “Are you feeling alright? You aren’t looking good.”

The clone captain shrugged. “I’m fine. Just tired.” _We all look terrible, but I guess I haven’t slept in days…_ He hadn’t been able to catch any rest during the entire mission of Umbara, and every day he felt his energy grow dimmer and dimmer, and if it were being drawn painstakingly out of every corner of his body. “Let’s go back to base. Come on, men.”

Rex didn’t miss his brothers' concerned expressions as they abided by his order. _Everything will be okay. Krell is captured. Maybe I can finally catch some sleep._

That night, he did try. When the Jedi General was safely placed inside a cell, Rex joined most of his men in the barracks to sleep. He finally pulled himself out of his armour, cleaned his aching body in the sonic shower, then collapsed into one of the bunks.

Sleep came, but it was weak and thready like a dying man’s pulse, stabbed through with restless periods where he stared at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of the base through the Force. Somewhere, General Kenobi was pushing against the Umbaran forces tirelessly. Rex knew the Jedi Master would benefit from support, but his own men were exhausted from the recent events. _Krell needs to be killed before we can go anywhere anyway._

Finally giving up on sleep, Rex silently slipped off of the bunk, padding carefully to the refresher. There, he splashed water onto his face and sighed, hanging his head, arms propped up on either side of the sink. He felt… numb. _Clones are supposed to be resistant to stress. Why do I feel burnt out?_

The Captain then looked up and found his reflection in the mirror. Kix hadn’t been exaggerating; his eyes, sunken and bloodshot, stared back at him, outlined by pale and sickly skin. His lips were cracked, his face rough with unshaven stubble. He could taste blood in his mouth. _This is what Krell has done,_ he thought bitterly. But it wasn’t just Krell. Something felt different within him. He felt… broken, and he realized this feeling had been with him since the day he had lost Echo.

Without really thinking about it, Rex moved into the familiar actions of slipping on his armour. It was almost comforting to fall into normality. He moved through the Umbaran base once fully kitted, past troopers guarding the halls, and down. He eventually found himself at the brig.

Rex stepped onto the lift. Once at the bottom, the captain approached one of the occupied cells, kicking at the wall roughly with the tip of his boot.

Krell blinked open his amber eyes. He had been leaning against the back wall of the cell, and though Rex hadn’t been able to tell if the General had slept, it did not matter to him in the slightest. _Let’s hope he’s just as sleepless as I._ “Captain,” the Besalisk rumbled. “What brings you here at this time?”

“I want answers,” Rex spat, glaring at the former General through his visor. “Tell me. Tell me why you betrayed the Republic and murdered my men!”

The Jedi Master growled low in his throat. “The Jedi and the clones are weak. I have new allegiances in mind. Soon, all of this will be irrelevant.”

“Who?” Rex demanded. “The Umbarans?”

Krell chuckled lowly, his eyes closing in appreciation. “Not quite. I have plans to join with a very powerful man. I will become his apprentice, and we will crush the Republic.”

Rex frowned, realization hitting him. “You’re a Sith.” He had fought against the dark lords before, and the pure darkness in their actions was in level with Krell’s.

The Besalisk hissed, “I will be, soon. The Umbarans will attack and take back this position. Then, I’ll be free, and you’ll all perish.” A satisfied grin spread across his face, gleaming with sharp teeth.

“That won’t happen,” the clone seethed. “It never will, not when you are in here.”

Krell laughed again. “The recent events have no effect on my plans. It is inevitable, Captain. I will be freed, eventually.” The Jedi Master settled back, humming pleasantly to himself.

Rex gritted his teeth. “No. I’m not letting you live to kill again.” _That is the last thing I will allow._

The Besalisk peeled open a beady eye to peer at the captain. “You’re going to kill me?” He barked another rough laugh. “Hilarious. You can’t do it, clone. You’re bred to be loyal, to protect your superiors.” Krell got to his feet so he loomed over the man on the other side of the cell wall. “And I’m superior to all clones.”

The Captain tore off his bucket, catching the Jedi General’s stare with his own. “Look at me,” he rasped, knowing how he must appear, crazed and broken. “I have no problem with it. You are not a higher up.” Rex deactivated the energy shield of Krell’s cell. “Get on your knees.”

The Jedi General’s face twitched, and suddenly Rex could get through his shield and sense his fear. “Now,” the clone snarled.

“Now look at who has the power,” Krell rumbled, slowly lowering as asked. “How does it make you feel, Captain?”

_Pretty damn good._ “Shut up. I’ve heard enough.” Rex stepped forward until he was the one standing over the Jedi Master. “No one gets away with killing my men.”

Krell had the guts to roll his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure.” He sniffed. “You must be special. The Jedi have groomed you for a while, have they not? How much freedom do you think you really have?” His taunts pierced into Rex's heart and brain, fueling his rage and confusion.

“Quiet,” Rex snapped. _No, I’m their equal. I’m..._

“You are only another pawn in this game,” the Besalisk hummed. “One day, the Republic will fall. The clones will become useless, and when that happens…” his eyes gleamed. “You’ll be slaughtered along with them, just as the troops that were placed under my command.”

Everything seemed to fade as red-hot anger, still unchecked from his previous outburst, blinded him. Rex was sure he screamed as he took his lightsaber into his hands and began slashing. Krell’s limbs tumbled to the ground beside him, followed by his skull. The body of the former General slumped forward and Rex felt bile rise in his throat.

The clone captain swallowed horribly and switched off his weapon. Unable to look at the Jedi Master anymore, he turned away. His senses seemed to dull and his mind drew a blank- he couldn’t hear the terrified whispers of the Umbarans who had witnessed the execution, nor could he smell the smoking flesh, the stench beginning to fill the room. _Dead. He’s dead. My orders are complete._

He wasn’t sure how long he stood among the darkness before a pair of clones took the lift to the bottom of the brig and approached their Captain.

“What happened?” one of them asked, eyeing the slumped form of the General.

“Are you okay, Captain?” the second brother added, his tone shaky with unease.

Rex nodded automatically, fixing his gaze on the familiar white and blue helmets. “I’m alright.” He paused, casting a dark glance behind him. “I’ve gotten all I need from Krell.” The Captain turned to scoop up his bucket where it had rolled away during his attack and stepped onto the lift. “Clean that up,” Rex directed the clones emotionlessly, pointing toward Krell’s dismembered body and settling the helmet back over his face.

“Yes sir,” the two troopers droned, exchanging glances through their visors that Rex could sense was both disgust and fear. _I don’t see why they are uneasy. Krell is dead. They shouldn’t worry any longer._

\-----------

Finally, after an unbearably long night, Umbara was left behind. Master Kenobi and his forces had finally broken through the capital, leaving the planet in the hands of the Republic. Once everything had been secured, the Five-Oh-First was shipping off to pick up their General. There would not be a long enough breather between their missions.

“Rex! There you are!” Commander Tano sprinted forward, catching up to the Captain as he made his way across the hanger toward the shuttle. “How was the mission? I haven’t heard the report of the ground assaults yet!”

The clone brushed the excitable Togruta off. “Commander, just read the reports. They’ll be released shortly. Or get one of the boys to tell you.” He didn’t have time to waste retelling the throes of the mission; he had something far more important to do.

Ahsoka pushed out her bottom lip, pouting. “But I like how you tell stories! I want to tell you about the dog fight, too!”

“Not right now, Commander,” Rex snapped bluntly. “I need to be leaving.” _It wouldn’t do me any good to keep the Chancellor waiting._

The Jedi Padawan scoffed. “Leaving? For what, exactly?” She quickened her pace so she could walk in stride with the Captain.

“I have to pick up General Skywalker,” the clone explained, keying open the transport. He glanced back at the Togruta as he started up the ramp. “The Chancellor requested that I provide him with an escort.”

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest disbelievingly. “An escort? Anakin’s never needed an escort before.”

_Do you think I know the reason behind it either?_ Rex thought as the ship door closed behind him, though he did have a guess. _It has been a while since I have seen the Chancellor in person._

As expected, when Rex arrived at the Chancellor’s office, General Skywalker did not appear too pleased at having an escort. Rex would have normally laughed at the predictable manners of his General.

“This really was unnecessary, Chancellor,” Anakin grumbled, stepping away from his desk as Rex entered the room upon announcing his arrival. “I can take care of myself.”

“Nonsense,” Palpatine objected, waving his hand dismissively. “We are in a time of war, my boy. There are many who know of the great chosen one and many more who want him dead.”

Still grumbling about how he could ‘look after himself,’ Anakin stalked past his clone Captain. “Come on, Rex,” the General yawned. “Let’s get back to the ship so I can hear your report- and so I can get some sleep.”

“Hold on,” Rex objected, still eying the man sitting behind the desk. “Chancellor, sir… may I speak to you?” Turning to General Kenobi with his thoughts did not seem right, not after his own failure at following the Jedi Master’s recommendations. _Berating me on the ‘Jedi Way’ is not helpful when I am not a Jedi._

Ignoring Skywalker’s confused frown, the Chancellor chuckled lowly and dipped his head. “Of course, Captain. Of course.” Palpatine slowly swivelled his beady eyes to the General. “You may go ahead to your transport, Anakin. You have been a wondrous help to me today.”

“But sir-” Skywalker tried to protest. He was promptly cut off.

“Thank you, but that is all I need of you today.” The Chancellor’s tone did not welcome any further argument.

Anakin promptly turned around to leave, brushing angrily past Rex on his way out, catching his shoulder on the captain's pauldron. His frustration was evident, even more strongly in the Force.

“Now, what do you have to say, my boy?” Palpatine continued once the door had shut behind the departing General. He did not comment on Anakin's outburst.

Rex hesitated and started forward, bringing himself before the Chancellor’s grand desk. “Uhm… did you happen to hear the latest report, sir? From the mission of Umbara?” It was a stupid question- the Chancellor did not oversee the military directly, but he hadn’t known a better way to begin his conversation.

Chancellor Palpatine leaned forward with interest. “No, I have not. Tell me about it, Captain.”

So he did. Rex settled into the familiar retelling of his past mission. He delved into the orders Krell had given, careful to single his atrocities out. When he came to Fives and Jesse’s near execution, he carefully stepped around the fact that they had not been killed after all. Finally, he came to Krell’s largest betrayal- manipulating the clone battalions against each other.

“I took some time to review,” the Captain explained, “and found that General Krell had been in clear violation. I decided to go forward with his arrest, and we were successful.”

“You managed to defeat a Jedi Master?” Palpatine questioned, awe clear in his voice. “How did you manage it? Tell me.”

Rex inhaled shakily through his nose. He felt strangely pleased. “I moved into lightsaber combat with Krell. He attempted to run, but we cornered him. I held my own against Krell, giving enough time for the men to trip and stun him.” _I didn't do too bad, in my opinion._

“I’m impressed.” The Chancellor tapped his fingers together. “What happened next?”

The clone paused for a moment to consider his words. “I… was forced to take action. Pong Krell was a traitor. He was a risk as long as he was alive. And…” Rex tried to keep out the satisfaction in his voice. “I killed him.”

Palpatine smirked. He clapped his hands joyously and chuckled. “Now I am truly impressed, my boy!” He straightened again, beaming. “How did it feel? It must have been such a relief to get back at Master Krell for all he had done to you and your men!”

_Of course it did, Rex thought,_ unnerved by his excitement. _At the same time… it felt wrong. Just as everything does._ “I was doing my duty, sir.”

“Well, of course,” the Chancellor agreed. “But it is more than that.” The room seemed to darken as if the sun had disappeared behind a cloud. “For years, all of your problems have been caused by the Jedi. They’ve mistreated you, hurt you. But with Krell, you were the one in power. You hurt them back.”

“I… guess.” Rex squeezed his eyes shut. _Yes… yes. He’s right. So was Krell. The power…_ The clone snapped his eyes open. “I would never turn against my Jedi Generals... Not unless I was given the order. Then, I would do so without hesitation.” _After all… it’s about having the right power._

“Good,” Palpatine purred, slowly standing from his seat to edge around the desk and guide the clone to the grand window with a hand on his shoulder. “I can trust you to do what is right, I hope, Captain?”

Rex dipped his head curtly, staring into the dusky city beyond him. He had barely to think of the words; it was almost as if they poured out of his mouth automatically. “Yes, Chancellor Palpatine. My allegiance is to you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka returns, and the end of the war draws near. Nothing is right, and fear and distrust are strong in the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late late late. My schedule is wrecked. Oops.  
> Anyway, enjoy! I've really been having a blast with this series, and I'm almost sad that only a couple more chapters remain!

“General on deck,” Rex snapped as soon as the Jedi Knight appeared through the sliding doors. He walked with his head bowed, his eyes dark and a perpetual frown on his downcast face. Even if he did not acknowledge it, the Captain had held himself very similarly, though his grief was further resigned. There had been an array of events as of late that had led to the gray aura of the two officers, and then further, their men. It began with Commander Tano’s abandonment of the GAR and the Jedi Order, then most recently, Fives’ apparent burst of insanity that resulted in his death.

Rex himself had somehow resisted from becoming too distraught over either of them; Commander Tano had left her men behind, and Fives had attempted to assassinate the Chancellor. In his mind, it was better to leave them both out of the picture when their loyalties clearly belonged elsewhere.

“At ease,” Skywalker sighed, raising a solemn arm. The men gathered in the war room dropped their salutes obediently as he trailed toward the main console, leaning over the edge heavily.

“Are you alright, sir?” Kix asked hesitantly, glancing worriedly around the circle of brothers.

General Skywalker gripped the holotable edge tightly and finally looked up. “I will be.” There was a sudden flash of determination in his eyes as if he was fighting his own emotions, unwilling to let them drag him down. “We all will be. These past few months have been difficult… more so than usual. But we are the Five-Oh-First. If thousands of Separatists can’t defeat us, nothing will!”

His speech was met with enthusiastic cheers. The Jedi had always been keen on improving the spirits of his troops. Rex still wasn’t sure how he could even fake a smile. Everything he believed in had been questioned with the betrayals, and the only thing that stopped the Captain from suspecting his own General was his close relationship to the Chancellor. There had been a great deal of distrust, which still had yet to fully disappear, but if Palpatine believed Skywalker was loyal, then so should he.

“Alright, dismissed men,” the Jedi General announced. “We have a mission at oh-six-hundred sharp tomorrow.” The troopers began to disperse, heading off to whatever duty or task they had been assigned.

Rex lingered behind, trying to read Anakin further. All the Force gave him was a deflated sense of hope and irritation that was… directed at him. “Is there a problem?” the Captain asked, lifting his eyebrows.

The General shook his head, letting out a quiet breath that could have been a scowl. “No, Rex.” His shoulders shrugged as he returned his clouded eyes to the clone. “There is nothing wrong. Is… there something up with you?”

The soldier nearly laughed out loud. “No, I’m managing just fine, sir.” _Somehow… though managing is not the same as thriving._

"That’s not what I asked,” Anakin protested, his frown apparent. He inhaled shakily through his teeth before launching into his speech. “Ever since… a long time, you’ve been… different.”

Rex tilted his head and listened with silent reverie. “I get that the war changes you… but this is not that. You are not the same man that I met at the beginning of all this. Sure, you’ve gone through some shit. So have I. I’m not dumb, Captain. I’ve noticed what you’ve been doing. Pushing everyone away is not healthy.” The General dropped his gaze. “Ahsoka was really hurt. And I can tell it is not just her; the men have been coming to me and asking about you. Hells, even Cody has questioned me.

“So what is it? You keep visiting the Chancellor, but neither of you talks to me about your discussions. You pretend like you never meet, when that is clearly not the case. You’re reckless in battle, and that is certainly not the Rex I know.” Anakin was not upset, but rather suspicious. Untrusting. Dubious.

_He trusts me as much as I trust him,_ the Captain realized with a pang of amusement that sent a smirk to his lips. All that the General had accused him of was true, however. He had become a different man. He had figured that out himself when standing over the corpse of the slaver back on Kadavo. Sure, he had killed him to exact his revenge on his enslavement and abuse… but there had been something else among it.

Captain Rex had not felt guilt. His conscience was as cold as the Pantoran moons, but there was little he could do. He had left all of his regrets back on Umbara with the corpse of the former General, Krell. The killing was necessary for war, and it made things far easier in the long run. In addition, it fueled him with the small portion of power a murderer was given; the ability to control life and death. He had felt that temptation in his own General and had seen him falling to the pull before.

“And you are any better than I,” Rex answered finally, disregarding any attempts at respectful formality. “I know about your wife and your own gatherings with the Chancellor. You are just like me, whether you would admit it or not.”

Anakin scoffed. “Brave words, Captain.” He rested his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber as a silent threat. Though Rex knew he would not attack, the tension settled heavily between them. “At least I still have a heart.”

“I still follow the regs.” Rex was entirely ruffled now. “We are both imperfect. Maybe that is why we play together so well.”

The General grunted at the last comment. “Watch it,” he seethed, leaning forward to shove his face in the clone’s. “I still have the power here, and I can send you into reconditioning at any time.

Rex sniffed. “Yes sir,” he relented, though he was not intimidated. _I would like to see you try._ The Chancellor was keen on keeping him close, and Rex was doubtful that he would agree to the Captain's return to Kamino, even if Anakin requested it directly.

With a final glare, Skywalker turned his back on his Captain and trailed out of the war room, muttering. Rex watched him go with a secret sense of triumph. _You can’t get under my skin, Chosen One. I have far more potential than you realize._

\----------

Rex hated being commed on his off time. The answer was almost always a brother complaining about some problem or another, or the General asking him to get to work on yet another stack of paperwork that was not the Captain’s duty. He had not expected the words that came through the device after he answered with great reluctance, which was certainly not another boring task.

It was the General, his voice unusually light with excitement. “Rex, gather the men! We have a guest coming aboard!”

The Captain leaned back in his chair, uninterested. “Yes, sir. I’ll have them prepared by thirteen hundred.”

“You’re not going to ask who it is?” The Jedi questioned, sounding deflated.

Rex heaved an eternal sigh. He really didn’t care; it was likely the Senator and her friends or another one of his insufferable allies, though the reason why they would be this far out into nowhere was beyond his reasoning. “Sorry, sir. Who is the guest?”

There was a pause as if the General was attempting to create suspension. “Rex, she’s back. Ahsoka. She’s coming back!”

Now the Captain was intrigued. He hooked his boots off of the desk, eyes flaring in disbelief. “Why? What does she want?” _She’s already left the order… Can she come back that easily?_

“Just alert the troops,” Anakin told him. “She said she would be here by fourteen hundred.” Without any further information, he cut off the transmission, leaving the Captain in the darkness of his office.

Rex sighed and ran his hands over his face. Commander Tano was returning. He had spent nearly three years working by her side, and she had left without a single word to any of her men. Would he really be expected just to forget that, welcome her back with open arms?

Ignoring his inner quarrel, the Captain set out to follow his orders. He didn’t want to break the news to the entire battalion of three hundred; many of them were shinies who had not met the former Commander. He could let them know of the guest… and only tell the ones who cared the most about who this guest was.

“Attention,” Rex murmured into the channel that connected to every trooper on board the cruiser. “A valued guest will be arriving at approximately fourteen hundred.” Standard protocol would take over. They would take the preparations into their own hands.

Instead, the Captain journeyed into the mess hall. He’d yet to eat that day. He was simply too busy, but between the stretch of time between now and the ex-commander's arrival, he would have to give into his raw hunger. There was only so much distraction he could take before it became a problem.

“Hey, Cap.” It seemed that the number of men he trusted was beginning to dwindle. Of course, he could trust any of those brothers to follow the rules and lead exemplary lives, but only a few had the reliable skill he looked for. Jesse, who had greeted him almost immediately. Kix, who was quiet but helpful. Dogma, who was skittish but a solid force on the worst days. Vaughn, already proving himself as a future leader. Maybe not the brightest, but he had a true aim. Appo… he was a stickler, entirely, but in a different kind of way.

They were his men. He had done both good and bad for them but still had to watch them die helplessly. _If only I had a way to stop all of this fighting… then I could stop distancing myself._ He could not have a fear of losing men. After all, he was a better Captain when his emotions did not get in the way.

“So… who’s the special guest?” Kix poked when Rex joined them at their table, which was lined with the most trustworthy brothers, at his request.

The clone Captain jabbed at the rations slab on his tray. He loathed watching their reactions when he revealed who the General had dragged along. “Mmh. Nobody terribly special. Just Ahsoka Tano.” It felt strange to use her name on his tongue, but using her rank was improper; she had left that privilege behind.

“The Commander?” Dogma spat, nearly choking on his drink. “What? Why? Is she returning to the GAR?”

Rex scowled. “I don’t know.” He couldn’t understand why they were so fond of her.

“Aw, come on, Captain,” Jesse sighed. “It’ll be nice to see a friendly face again. And maybe having the kid running around will finally cheer you up.” He snickered at his remark, exchanging an approving glance with the medic beside him.

The troops continued to muse over the Togruta’s return, suggesting theories as to why she was making an appearance and wondering how much she would have changed over time. Rex ignored their banter, focusing instead on the food in his mouth and the gloomy shadow in his mind.

He was startled when Jesse jabbed him from across the table and blurted, “Hey, what if we did something to welcome her back? Like a banner or something, you know?”

“We don’t have a spare banner laying around,” the Captain answered dryly.

“A note?” Kix suggested. “We could get everyone to sign it. That’s something nats do in celebration, right?” He shrugged when Rex deadpanned. “I guess getting a hundred people to sign one piece of paper is a stretch…”

Jesse tapped his chin, drumming his fork against the table with his other hand. “We could paint something? Like…” He stared around the hall, his eyes falling on the seat beside him. “Our buckets?” He picked up his helmet and placed it on the tabletop.

Kix snorted. “And what would we paint on them? Spell out ‘Welcome home Commander!’ in big letters?”

“I think that is a great idea,” Vaughn objected indignantly. “Not the letters,” he quickly corrected himself when the men turned to him with confused stares. “We could paint something else, though. Like… some orange details, like her skin? I’m sure the Two-Twelfth have some leftover paint.”

The troopers murmured between each other, considering. “I’m liking it,” Kix agreed. “We could paint her facial markings, too, so we would be separate from Cody’s men.”

“You do that, but I don’t want to paint over all this hard work.” Jesse tapped the top of his bucket. “I’m sure she’ll understand if I just stick to helping other brothers with their work.” Kix nodded in agreement.

“Well, I’m going to paint mine,” Vaughn objected. “She’ll appreciate me more!” He stuck out his tongue playfully. Dogma and Appo joined him more reluctantly.

Then Kix turned to their Captain. “What about you, Rex? Will you paint yours? I think Commander Tano would really like it if you do.”

Rex scoffed incredulously. “No, this is ridiculous. I’m not putting bright orange paint over my Jaig eyes just to appease her.” Ahsoka Tano did not mean anything to him. She had lost his respect along with her Jedi apprenticeship.

“I guess that’s fair, since we aren’t either,” Jesse replied sadly. “Will you at least help us with this project? It will be big.”

The Captain shook his head, slipping to his feet. “I will allow you to do this, but I will not be participating. In my opinion, Ahsoka Tano does not deserve your respect.” Then he walked away, not even bothering to return his tray and utensils. He could sense the startled horror coming from his men, and that brought a sadistic smirk to his face.

\----------

There was a buzz among the bustling halls that usually only came before the arrival at a new planet, but they were not near their destination. Word had spread that the former Commander had arrived, and that was the most excitement many of the shinies had seen.

“Hey, Captain, why aren’t you in the hanger with the Commander?” a trooper asked him as he passed, doubling back to catch up with him curiously.

Rex frowned. “She is not a Commander anymore,” he hissed. “I don’t have any reason to meet with her, as she is not my superior.” His answer was blunt, and it left the questioning brother speechless. He was not required to meet with her, so why should he?

He knew that Ahsoka was likely reuniting with her men at the moment, and he could bet she was puzzled as to why the Captain had not gone to greet her. She was likely feeling hurt, as if they had been friends over all that time.

At that moment, an alarm was set off. _Something is happening,_ Rex thought as the men around him came to a stop. Immediately, scenarios running through his mind, the Captain whipped around, his bucket already over his head as he took off at a sprint for the hangers where he knew his General would be.

Rex burst into the hangers and before the chaos that had ensued. Most of his men were already scattering to their stations, while General Skywalker and Kenobi stood in the centre with the ex-commander, Jesse and a few more troopers not far behind.

“There you are, Rex!” General Kenobi called, gesturing the Captain to move closer. “You and Anakin have to prepare the forces. We’re jumping into hyperspace immediately.”

Without asking any questions, the Captain dipped his head and gestured to Jesse and his men to follow his lead. He turned to leave, but not before trailing a glance at the Togruta standing beside her old masters. She didn’t meet his gaze.

“What do you think is going on?” A trooper murmured as Rex gave orders to the scurrying men, directing their efforts. The Captain was only idly listening to the clamour of voices, but that question was one he did not know. His curiosity became his flaw as he purposefully chose a position that was close enough for him to eavesdrop on the conversation the Jedi and their fallen apprentice were exchanging.

“So that’s it?” Ahsoka was saying, her tone incredulous. “You’re going to abandon Bo-Katan and her people?”

Obi-Wan replied. “Ahsoka, surely you understand this is a pivotal moment in the clone wars. The heart of the Republic is under attack.”

Rex strained to hear every word of the conversation. Learning that ‘the heart of the Republic’ was under attack did not surprise him, but it was worrying. Coruscant had only been attacked once before, and it had not gone well for either side. Clearly, this attack was more worrying than the last, judging by Kenobi’s reaction.

“I understand that, as usual, you’re playing politics,” the Togruta answered scathingly. “This is why the people have lost faith in the Jedi. I had too, until I was reminded of what the Order means to people who truly need us.” _So there are doubts about the Jedi. I'm not the only one._

“Right now, people on Coruscant need us.” There was a slight sound of scratching as the Jedi Master ran his fingers through his beard.

Rex was distracted momentarily when one of his brothers approached him again to ask another question, though he still managed to hear Ahsoka snap in reply, “No, the Chancellor needs you.” _I was right. The Chancellor is in danger._ The clone felt his body instinctively tense as if preparing for a fight.

“Captain?” The clone who had approached him prodded again, still awaiting an answer. Rex growled and through the obtrusive noise, he was still able to hear Anakin’s voice, finally inputting his own suggestion. He wanted to divide his battalion and make a new division… under Ahsoka’s command.

Obi-Wan protested, and his valid point, “Unfortunately, Ahsoka is no longer a part of the Grand Army of the Republic,” was echoed by Rex’s own internal battle. _She can’t return and act like nothing has changed._

The Captain turned to the brother that had approached him and snapped, “Come back and ask me later!” The poor trooper shrunk under his superior’s wrath and slunk away uneasily. Rex was keen to be involved in the conversation between the Jedi and their old padawan.

“Well… you can promote Rex to Commander. He can lead the new division,” Ahsoka suggested hesitantly. “I could… go with him as an advisor.” She turned expectantly to the Generals. “What do you say?” _Commander,_ Rex thought. _I should have been promoted either way._ He was sure some part of Anakin had refused to promote his Captain in hope that one day, his Padawan would return to fill that spot.

Though the Captain knew this, the sudden disgust and hesitance that crossed Skywalker’s face was unexpected. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he murmured quietly, avoiding the eyes of his Master, Padawan and Captain.

“Why not?” Ahsoka shot back, the markings above her eyes rising. “I’m sure you can spare some of the men. You’ll be dogfighting. And Rex is a good soldier. I think he can manage on his own.”

“That’s not why,” General Skywalker growled in return, his gaze flickering to the Captain standing a ways off, knowledgeable of his presence. “I… don’t want to send him to Mandalore… not with you.”

Rex narrowed his eyes behind his visor. _He doesn’t trust me._ That was completely understandable; he didn’t think he could bring himself to listen to a deserter’s suggestions either way.

Obi-Wan seemed to read between the lines. “I see. Well… we could still promote him, allowing us to place another clone as Captain. That way, we will be able to send the battalion while still having Rex with us.”

“Good idea,” Anakin agreed, a satisfied smile reaching his lips. “What do you say, Ahsoka?”

The Togruta dipped her head, confusion shining in her eyes. “I accept.”

Rex gritted his teeth and turned away. _And what does he think I will do? Kill her?_ With the trembling relationship between them and the ex-commander, he didn’t have many doubts about that possibility.

\----------

“Congratulations, Rex,” Anakin droned with lack-lustre. “You are now officially a Commander of the Five-Oh-First.”

There was a murmur of excited voices, but the energy inside the hangar was depleted and replaced with anxious fear. “Thank you, sir,” the newly named Commander answered blankly, to match his enthusiasm. “Who will you choose as Captain?”

General Skywalker tapped his chin and gazed over the men lined up behind them. He eventually answered, “Vaughn. Come up here. You’re being promoted.”

“Vaughn?” Rex echoed as the trooper squeaked, ‘Me?’, hesitantly approaching the Commander’s side. “Why Vaughn, and not Jesse, or Appo?” There was nothing wrong with Vaughn, nothing that would make him an under-accomplished Captain, but both Jesse and Appo had been in line for far longer, with a large span of experience under their belts.

He guessed why almost immediately. Vaughn wasn’t as close to the Commander as Jesse or even Appo. He was more independent from his leader, less influenced by his actions or opinions. He was more likely to be loyal to Ahsoka.

“Don’t question me,” General Skywalker snapped. “Vaughn will be Captain, and he will lead the battalion to Mandalore with Ahsoka as an advisor.” Anakin studied his troops and their orange-painted buckets, and Rex realized he might have also chosen Vaughn for his willingness to deface his helmet with the markings of their former commander. “That is all. I’ll be going now with General Kenobi to Coruscant. Good luck, men.” He then turned, calling over his shoulder as he departed. “Come on, Rex. You’re coming me with.”

“Yes sir,” the Commander murmured and trailed after his superior, leaving the majority of his brothers behind, the ones that he had yet to lose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war had come to a turning point, and everyone is scrambling to confirm their power. Rex finds himself in an unexpected position, though he's quite satisfied with how it's turning out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my mental health boosted, I finished the chapter super quickly. I hope you like it... I know I'm looking forward to the ending. ;)

“Admiral, where has General Skywalker gone?” Rex demanded, pushing his way onto the bridge. Anakin had demanded Rex follow him on his mission to save the Chancellor, which then should mean that he would have to include his new commander in the plans. 

Yularen turned to meet the clone. “Commander Rex. It surprises me you have not heard.” He swivelled again and gestured calmly out into space. “He and General Kenobi have already reached the flagship. They are planning to capture General Grievous and rescue the Chancellor.” 

It was a selfish, Jedi plan to run headfirst into trouble without assistance. Rex itched to be with them, slicing through waves of battle droids and hurrying to save his Chancellor. Instead, he was left to oversee the dog fight that was already thinning, all because he had stepped out to check in with Jesse and his men on Mandalore. _If I steal a fighter, there is a chance I can make it to the flagship before…_

But it was too late. Admiral Yularen was answering his comm before Rex could even think to move, and before him appeared the image of a ruffled Obi-Wan Kenobi. “Admiral,” the Jedi Master began. “It seems our plan has taken a turn.” 

“Doesn’t it always?” Yularen answered. He cleared his throat and hastily removed the smirk off of his face. “Is the Chancellor safe? Why have you not returned?” 

“He is with us,” Obi-Wan answered. “We encountered Count Dooku along with General Grievous.” The Jedi General paused for a moment, licking his lips once before continuing. “The Count is dead, but Grievous has escaped.” 

_Count Dooku is dead?_ The clone commander thought. With this new revelation, he suddenly wondered if the war would soon come to an end. How far could the Separatists truly go with their leader dead and their general in hiding? “Will you be returning to the ship?” Rex added abruptly before the comm could switch off. 

Master Kenobi shook his head. “I’m afraid not. We’ve run into some… difficulties.” At that moment, the ship around him shuddered with the sound of creaking metal. “Anakin plans to land the ship on the planet.” The general muttered something under his breath and cut the connection. 

“Of course he does,” Yularen sighed. The Admiral, however, did not spend long shaking his head at his superior’s choices. He spun around and began directing his men at once to fit this new plan. 

Rex watched through the viewing port as the ship that supposedly held the Jedi and the Chancellor he had sworn to protect began to flare up in flames and fall toward the planet below. Even if the people inside that ship perished, nothing would change. Two more Jedi dying was only a fraction of the grand total over the span of the war. The Chancellor would be a great loss, but his time was over either way. _But…_ His mind protested. _He is not just a politician. He’s… a mentor. Maybe even a friend._

Perhaps it wouldn’t matter in the end, but Rex found himself holding his breath for the Chancellor despite good reason. 

\---------- 

“General, Chancellor,” the commander called as he jogged across the platform to meet with the higher-ups as they stepped off of their transport. In typical Jedi fashion, they had somehow managed to survive their circumstances, though Rex was admittedly more than glad. 

Chancellor Palpatine smiled when he saw the clone approach and raised his arms in welcome. “Captain Rex, my boy. It is so nice to see you again.” 

“It’s actually Commander now,” Rex corrected, standing at attention instinctively. “But likewise, sir. I don’t know how General Skywalker does it.” 

Anakin frowned. “It’s my duty, Chancellor.” His unappeased lour was clearly directed toward the clone, however. “What are you doing here, Rex? You’re supposed to be keeping tabs on Ahsoka and Jesse on Mandalore.” 

“I am,” the Commander interjected slyly. “However, I was also asked to accompany the Chancellor. General Grievous is still out there, after all.” Kenobi had also suggested to Rex that he ensure Anakin was looked after, but he would certainly put more mind into his first task. 

Before Skywalker could begin to protest, the Chancellor clapped his hands delightedly. “The more the merrier, I say.” They began to walk together toward the Office building, where the other Senators of the Republic waited quietly for their glorious leader to return. 

Rex sensed the General’s irritation, and that almost satisfied him as much as Palpatine’s safe arrival back to Coruscant. There had to be a reason Anakin was so close to the Chancellor, more than just the mentorship, and the Commander was willing to find out. _As Master Kenobi said, this is a pivotal point in the war. Every action we take can mean life… or death._

\---------- 

The war would continue. Even with the never-ending violence and political rifts, the Senate insisted that with time, the Separatists would be defeated. The war was going in their favour, but that had always turned around in the past. This time was different, however. The Separatist leaders were scrambling. In an effort to maintain this hesitance from the enemy, Palpatine had been given emergency power far past his term, as any election would have upset that balance. For many, this was unsettling- but it gave Rex more time to learn from him. 

Although he was looking forward to their next meeting, it came much sooner than expected. The Commander had been summoned to the Chancellor’s office from his barracks only hours after his return. Rex had not known what to expect, as he had assumed the Nabooian man would have been extremely busy. What he was told came as a surprise to him, but not an unwelcome one. 

“Ah, it is so nice to once again see a man I can trust,” Palpatine sighed as Rex entered the room. “There has been so much chaos as of late, and corruption is everywhere. It’s reassuring that I still have you to rely on, my boy.” 

Rex dipped his head briefly. “Of course, sir.” The only guarantee he had was that he would remain loyal to his superior and follow his every command. Clearly, Palpatine knew this as well. After all, he was a clone... and even one of the most independent out of them, Rex followed suit. 

The Chancellor slowly rose from his desk and joined the Commander on the other side of the room. “For that reason,” he began, rubbing his hands together, “I thought that you would be a perfect choice.” The Nabooian man began pacing toward the opposite end, and Rex followed more slowly. “This is certainly a dangerous time, and for the better of the Republic, I have decreed that I shall need a personal guard to accompany me during my daily tasks.” 

The clone’s eyebrows rose. “You mean me, sir?” Rex was a soldier, not a bodyguard. He was needed elsewhere, to lead his men into battle. Yet, he couldn’t argue against his Chancellor’s request, not when it allowed him his own chance at ensuring his leader’s safety. Since there was nobody he trusted but himself, that would be the best option for everyone. “I would be honoured.” He felt the faint satisfied smirk as it reached his lips. 

“I knew you would be.” The Chancellor laid a friendly grasp on the clone’s pauldron. His eyes gleamed as he added, “If it had been up to me, you would have been promoted to Commander far sooner.” 

Rex’s eyes flared and he smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, sir. It’s a shame General Skywalker couldn’t let go of his padawan.” His words were harsh, but they came from his heart. He believed in them, as they held truth. 

The Chancellor seemed pleased. He let out a short, quiet chuckle. “You’re quite right. That is unfortunate… but no one is perfect, are we?” 

That made the clone consider whether or not Palpatine was aware of the extent of the General’s attachments, including to his old Master and Senator wife. Did the Chancellor suspect that there was a possibility that Anakin would put his loved ones before his Republic? _I have to bring it up._ “Sir… you say you trust me. But do you trust General Skywalker?" _Or the Jedi, for that matter?_

“We will have to see,” the Nabooian answered ominously with a brimming grin. “In the meantime, I have been needing to speak with Anakin once again.” 

_Why?_ Rex was left wondering once again. Perhaps the Chancellor was deciding if he could truly put his faith into the Jedi Knight… but why put so much effort into figuring it out? _There is a deeper reason, I am sure of it._ “Yes, sir. I will step outside.” 

Palpatine shook his head and Rex was taken aback. “That won’t be necessary,” the Chancellor argued. “You may listen to what I have to say. After all, we are all friends here, are we not?” 

_I wouldn’t say that about General Skywalker and I._ Despite his ill feelings toward his Jedi superior, Rex knew he would not regret the chance to listen in… or see Anakin’s face when he learned that the Chancellor had chosen the clone Commander over him for his personal guard. 

He was internally delighted when the Jedi Knight arrived and noticed Rex standing silently in the corner, hands tucked behind his back, face hidden behind his bucket. Skywalker’s expression immediately soured as Palpatine greeted him. 

“What’s my Commander doing here, Chancellor?” Anakin asked, his voice clear of anger but low with intensity. “He should be looking for updates on the Siege of Mandalore.” 

“Never mind him, my boy,” Palpatine diffused, turning the Jedi Knight away and beginning to pace, just as he had done with the clone, hand on his shoulder. “I’ve simply made Commander Rex my personal guard for the time being. You understand, don’t you?” His tone was questioning, but he clearly knew he would not be corrected by his pleased grin. “I hope you trust me, Anakin.” 

There was a moment of hesitation. The Jedi Knight licked his lips in consideration, but he eventually dipped his head. “Of course.” 

“I need your help, son.” That was unheard of. What could a Jedi Knight do for the Chancellor… and what test or plan was Palpatine preparing for the young Anakin Skywalker? 

The Jedi was obviously confused as well. “What do you mean?” he asked, but was promptly ignored. 

“I’m depending on you.” Palpatine’s plea sounded more devious than desperate, leading Rex to decide that the Nabooian would end up requesting something big from the Jedi Knight. 

Anakin, however, looked as clueless as ever. “For what? I don’t understand.” 

Palpatine began carefully, still walking across the room slowly with his hands tucked neatly in front of him. “To be the eyes, ears and the face of the Republic. Anakin, I’m appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council.” 

The Jedi Knight froze in shock. Rex would have done the same if he had not already been still. _I can see why the Chancellor would appoint someone to keep an eye on the council… but Skywalker? A Jedi Master?_

“Me? A master?” Anakin stammered, echoing the clone’s own thoughts. “I’m overwhelmed, sir. But the council elects its own members. They’ll never accept this.” 

“I think they will,” Palpatine objected, with a fair amount of certainty. “They need you more than you know.” 

Rex wasn’t sure of what was going through General Skywalker’s head, or even what emotions he was feeling. The Jedi had yet again put up a shield around his force signature, so the clone was forced to guess. Appreciation? Confusion? Pride? Anger? Perhaps it was a mix of all of them. 

There wasn’t time to ponder or work on breaking Anakin’s mental shield as the Chancellor was quickly sending him off to face the council. Palpatine stood in place for a while, as if watching the General leave, lost in his own thoughts. Eventually, he turned and clapped his hands together unexpectedly. “I have one last thing to ask of you, Commander.” 

“Yes, sir?” Rex stepped forward to approach the Nabooian, waiting expectantly for what he had to say. 

Palpatine’s expression flickered before he began. “There is something else I need… something that I can trust only to you, my boy.” There was a small pause before he finished, “I need you to keep an eye on Anakin for me.” 

“Sir… what exactly do you mean?” His first thought was that the Chancellor wanted him to ensure that the Jedi was trustworthy… but how could he do that, and remain as his guard? 

Palpatine answered calmly, though a flash of irritation crossed his face. “I need you to follow him, Commander. I want you to report on his every move and every word. You were right; I don’t know if I can trust Anakin.” His expression turned pleading. “You will help me out, won’t you?” 

_And you trust_ me _completely?_ “Of course, sir. Anything you request.” He was perfectly delighted at the chance to reveal the truth behind his General, whether it was good or bad. But… wouldn’t following after the Jedi Knight contradict his first order? “I do have to ask, though, Chancellor. How am I supposed to provide you with protection?” 

“Don’t worry about that,” the Chancellor laughed. “I will be fine, Commander. That was merely an excuse to pull you away from your other duties.” He gently patted the clone on the shoulder plate and began to lead him toward the door. “This will be a more important task for you. Bring to me anything you find that questions Skywalker’s credibility… I’m sure you’ll do this well.” 

Rex dipped his bucket again and assured him, “I will not fail you, Chancellor.” 

The clone could sense the Nabooian’s satisfaction as he retreated and cast out his senses to search for his general. His approval fueled him, and he swore suddenly he could feel every movement of the temple through the Force. 

\---------- 

Eventually, after far too long, Anakin Skywalker retreated from the council room. He had been inside for a painful hour, and Rex had hovered outside, failing to eavesdrop into the soundproofed room. The Jedi General caught a glance of the clone as he stormed past and backtracked to face him. “Rex? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be protecting the Chancellor?” 

“He’s in a meeting,” the Commander lied easily, pushing himself off of the wall that he had been leaning against. “I thought I'd come and find you.” He removed his bucket and ran his gloved hand through the blonde fuzz on his head. “How’d it go with the council?” 

Anakin spluttered for a moment, at a loss for words, before he gestured at the clone and began to march away. _Let’s walk and talk._

“I’m pissed,” the Jedi spat as they traversed the corridors. “The Council let me aboard, but they didn’t let me become a Master.” He laughed bitterly. “That amount of disrespect is unheard of. There has never been a Jedi on the council that has not also been a Master.” 

Rex shrugged. “Sounds greedy. Isn’t it enough that you’re on the Council in the first place?” _Be grateful. You wouldn’t have gone anywhere without the Chancellor’s help._

Anakin growled, his eyes ablaze. “Watch yourself, Commander.” He turned suddenly to trail down another hall but stopped and whipped around abruptly to stand in the clone’s path. “Go terrorize someone else. Check the progress on Mandalore. Suck up to the Chancellor. I don’t care. Just leave me alone.” Skywalker spun around once again and continued on his frustrated path. 

Rex smirked to himself. _Sorry, sir. But that won’t be happening._ Their encounter had only led Anakin to grow ever angrier… which would make him less sensitive to any force signatures that might be trying to avoid being seen. 

The clone followed the General cautiously, slipping around the large pillars of the temple and leaping upward the stand on the thin ledge on the wall near the ceiling when the halls narrowed. The Jedi was clearly looking to meet with someone, and Rex soon saw, from his perch, Master Kenobi branch off from a group of Knights to walk beside Anakin, quickly slowing him down. 

“What kind of nonsense is this?” Skywalker was already saying to his former master. He grumbled, “Put me on the council and not make me a master. It’s never been done in the history of the Jedi. It’s insulting.” 

“Oh, calm down Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed. “You have been given a great honour. To be on the council at your age-- it’s never happened before.” The Jedi Master paused and heaved another audible breath. “The fact of the matter is that you are too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn’t like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs.” 

_Master Kenobi and the Jedi aren’t exactly pleased with the Chancellor,_ Rex noted, stiffening. 

Anakin frowned. “I swear to you, I didn’t ask to be put on the council.” His protest nearly made Rex scoff from his perch. 

“But it’s what you wanted,” Master Kenobi argued, dragging his ex-apprentice over to stand before a window. “Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off.” His tone was dry with disapproval. Anakin protested, but the Master was not listening. “The only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you.” 

“And?” Anakin asked, his voice threatening and low in his throat. 

_The Chancellor doesn’t completely trust him,_ Rex thought joyously. _He only pretends to. It’s interesting that the council couldn’t see as much._

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin, I am on your side. I didn’t want to put you in this situation.” He rubbed his forehead in irritation. 

“What situation?” Skywalker snapped sharply, his gaze suddenly hardening. Rex leaned forward on his post, straining to hear every word of Obi-Wan’s answer. 

Kenobi was no longer looking at his old apprentice. He licked his lips before beginning hesitantly, “The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor’s dealings. They want to know what he is up to.” 

Now Rex was invested. _So the Council does not trust Palpatine,_ he mused. _It seems they suspect he is up to something larger. Perhaps he is…_ But that wasn’t his problem. He had his orders to follow, which meant he was sure to bring the news of this conversation back to the Chancellor. 

“They want me to spy on the Chancellor?” Anakin blurted incredulously. “But that’s treason.” He shook his head, clearly frustrated. 

Obi-Wan’s signature was burning with indignation. “We are at war, Anakin.” His tone was gentle, almost as if he was reminding a cadet that he had to turn his blaster off of stun. 

The Jedi Knight shook his head again, his eyes blazing with determined anger. “Why didn’t the council give me this assignment when we were in session?” 

When Master Kenobi reminded him that the assignment would not be on record that way, the clone Commander gritted his teeth with spite. What the council was doing, as Anakin had stated, was treasonous. Clearly, they had their reasons… but the Chancellor wasn’t the enemy. He wasn’t a bad man. 

Skywalker echoed his Commander’s thoughts once again. “The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He’s watched out for me ever since I arrived here.” 

Rex agreed with his General again. Palpatine had been a solid, reliable force, as much as the fact that the sun would rise again the next day. He had been there to show the Commander ideas and tips that the General’s had never even considered concerning his training. He seemed to know the clone better than Rex knew himself, and the Nabooian had almost been a friend. Sure, it was true, Palpatine had only shown interest after Rex had been revealed as Force Sensitive… but that was likely more a coincidence. He hadn’t done anything malicious or evil. He’d been compassionate. More so than even the Jedi. 

“That is why you must help us,” Obi-Wan was insisting. “Anakin, our allegiance is to the senate, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term had expired.” 

Skywalker bit back through clenched teeth, “The Senate demanded that he stay longer.” 

“Yes,” the Jedi Master sighed exasperatedly. “But use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place.” 

And perhaps something was. Nothing was making sense. _But this is the end of the war. This could be the final stretch of fighting. Nothing needs to be right._ Rex listened to the rest of the argument, but it was already clear. The Council had asked Anakin to turn on his friend and mentor, which he clearly dreaded. The Jedi Knight eventually turned to part ways with his former master, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the sun-washed hall. 

The clone was preparing to follow his general along the wall when the clipped voice called out again. “Commander Rex, I would recommend coming down here now. Anakin is gone.” 

With no clear escape, the clone boldly leapt from his perch and faced the Jedi Master, removing his bucket once again to look him in the face. “Sir.” 

“Please explain to me why you were up there,” Kenobi prodded tiredly, arching his eyebrows and crossing his arms across his chest. Rex tilted his chin with defiance and prepared to answer, but the Jedi Master cut him off. “Actually, I truly don’t care. I need to ask something of you, Rex.” 

_I'm being asked to do a lot today,_ the clone thought dryly. “Yes, sir?” _What could Kenobi need? Doesn’t he have other things to-_

“I need you to accompany Anakin throughout the day.” Kenobi ran a hand through his beard and exhaled loudly. “I don’t care if you tell him I assigned you as a personal guard or escort. Just stay by his side… and come to me with any concerns. Alright?” 

Startled, Rex merely nodded in silent agreement. He still did not make a sound as the Jedi Master patted his pauldron before beginning to back away. _What the fek just happened?_

To only add to his confusion, Obi-Wan turned around at the last moment and called, “Oh, and congratulations on your promotion to the Chancellor’s personal guard.” 

The clone was left standing in the hall, the side of his chiselled face lit and warmed by the dying sun. If General Kenobi knew of his close ties to the Chancellor, who the and council already did not trust… then what was the point of placing him with Anakin, his other closest ally? _Perhaps this decision wasn’t made to keep an eye on Skywalker… but to keep an eye on me._

With a mind running with ideas and terrible thoughts, Rex turned back down the corridor he came. He had heard quite enough. The Chancellor would be very, very pleased with what he had found.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war draws closer to a conclusion, Rex finds himself dragged further into the depths of deception, manipulation and evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload... I actually have a good excuse. I ended up in a medical emergency. I'm good now, though. Mostly.

As expected, Palpatine was very appreciative of the clone’s efforts. He had taken the report into consideration and patted Rex on the back. But hen the Commander asked what the older man would do about Skywalker and the Jedi Council, he merely answered, “You do not have to worry about that, my boy. Just continue monitoring Anakin as best you can.”

So that’s what he did. He attempted to follow his General through the streets of Coruscant but lost him inside a residence which happened to hold the Nabooian Senator, Padmé Amidala. Rex gave up for that night and retreated to his barracks, where he ignored his brother's greetings and disappeared into his office. There was no news relating to the Siege on the planet of Mandalore, so the Commander debated giving into sleep… before his comm pinged.

To his surprise, it was the Vice-Chairman, the stately Mas Amedda. He began in his droning tone, “Commander Rex. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has requested your presence. He will be attending the Mon Calamari Ballet tonight and is in need of a secure, personal guard for the time being.”

Rex dipped his head in understanding, and the Chagrian politician was gone. The clone was surprised, to say the least. The Chancellor had not mentioned any such ballet, nor did it make sense that he wanted the clone to attend. If he truly did not need the clone’s added protection… Then what was his plan?

Ignoring his own unanswered questions, the Commander started off to the aforementioned ballet, purposely straying from letting the reason behind his sudden departure fall to his curious troops. He found no reason to update them on the situation.

Rex arrived well before the actual performance had started. The Chancellor was found on his assigned platform, murmuring quietly between the other politicians, seemingly unaware of the Commander’s arrival.

Unsure, Rex simply lingered in the entranceway, hands tucked neatly behind him, and began to assess the situation like a real guard. Only one possible exit, and that was behind him. Palpatine was very exposed here, and the darkened room would provide ample cover for any would-be assassins. Even with the floods of bystanders and guards, any experienced assassin or bounty hunter could easily find a way to around the precautions.

However, he soon realized that the Chancellor was not worried about his safety. Not when Rex turned his head and saw Anakin Skywalker himself pushing through toward the platform.

“What are you doing here?” The clone murmured dangerously, stopping the General with an outstretched arm. His theories were confirmed almost immediately.

“Chancellor Palpatine requested my presence.” The Jedi’s frown tilted into a cocky smirk. “As a guest. Not as a shit-eating guard who thinks he has more power than he truly does.” The Jedi was let past, despite Rex’s internal reluctance.

Even with the dim of the theatre and his distance, the clone was able to hear his General greet the Chancellor, and quite clearly as well, if he tuned his helmet accordingly to pick up every line of conversation. Palpatine was alerting Skywalker about the newest advances in the war; General Grievous had been located on Utapau.

“At last,” Anakin answered spiritedly as he crouched by Palpatine’s side. “We’ll be able to capture that monster and end this war.” Rex’s own thoughts were echoed by the General’s words.

The Chancellor nodded thoughtfully, licking his thin lips once before beginning, “I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council… if it didn't select you for this assignment. You’re the best choice, by far.” He paused, gazing out over the area where the ballet was stationed. He made a thoughtful noise and turned to eye the Jedi Knight. “Sit down.”

Anakin did as he was told, settling beside the Chancellor as the older man sent the other politicians away, waiting silently until all who remained were the two men and the clone standing by the entrance. Rex hesitated, and when he was not addressed, he decided that Palpatine either did not care if the clone heard what he had to say… or wanted him to tune in specifically.

“Anakin,” the Chancellor finally began. “You know I’m not able to rely on the Jedi Council. If they haven’t included you in their plot, they soon will.”

The Jedi Knight tilted his head inquisitively. “I’m not sure I understand.” The clone was equally as confused, so he listened with bated breath, his muscles taut with suspension.

“You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi Council want control of the Republic,” the Chancellor explained calmly. “They’re planning to betray me.”

_The Jedi Council? Betray the Republic?_ Rex couldn’t see it, even with his own shaken trust in the mighty Order. But yet, he was only a clone- he was sure the Chancellor had seen more than he. Even when Anakin showed his confusion as to the prospect, the Commander was keen to hear Palpatine’s reasons.

The Chancellor had the Jedi Knight locked in his intense gaze. “Anakin. Search your feelings. You know, don’t you?”

“I know they don’t trust you,” General Skywalker answered with hesitation.

“Hmm… or the Senate. Or the Republic, or democracy, for that matter.” Palpatine’s tone was dry and he shook his head with a deploring smile.

Anakin chewed the inside of his mouth. “I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken.”

This led Rex to reconsider his views of the Jedi. The Order had always been above him, a united strength that promised prosperity, peace and hope. They led the clones with brilliant tactics and powerful skills and provided support to the democracy they said they followed. He had never considered the possibility that not just a few Jedi could be lying and deceiving, but the entire Order. The thought worried him, even with the lack of proof.

“Why?” Palpatine asked curiously. He wanted to see Anakin’s answer, even if he already knew it. He knew what Anakin had been asked, thanks to the clone. In accordance with that fact, he continued, “They asked you to do something… that made you feel dishonest, didn’t they? They asked you to spy on me, didn’t they?”

_Very discreet, sir,_ Rex thought dryly, but there would be no reason not to get straight to the point. If his tactics had worked, Anakin had had no clue that his Commander had listened to his every word and reported back to the Chancellor.

The Jedi Knight hesitated again, stumbling over his words, but Palpatine pushed on. “Remember back to your early teachings. All who gain power are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi.”

_Even the Jedi… even I._ The clone could remember back to the first time he felt he had great power; with Krell in front of him, his fate in Rex’s hands. Then more recently, when he had been appointed by the Chancellor as his personal spy. He knew he would do anything to keep that power… so what was stopping the Jedi Council from doing the same if they felt threatened?

Anakin wasn’t convinced. “The Jedi use their power for good,” he protested, though it sounded half-hearted. _Is this war really ‘good’?_ Rex knew he was wondering.

“‘Good’ is a point of view, Anakin,” Palpatine reminded the young Jedi condescendingly. “The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power.”

The Sith… the forbidden topic. Every clone knew that the Sith, dangerous force users who had darkness in their hearts, were the head of the opposing side, leader of the Separatists, and possibly the very curators of the war. How similar could the enemy really be?

General Skywalker was still reluctant to turn against his beliefs. “The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inwards- only about themselves.” He appeared like he genuinely believed this fact, but his voice wavered as he spoke.

Rex himself was unsure. He didn’t quite understand the purpose of the conversation; to prove the Jedi were not as good as they seemed... or to prove the Sith were not as bad as foretold.

“And the Jedi don’t?” Palpatine asked quietly, darkly.

“The Jedi are selfless. They only care about others.” But Anakin did not seem certain.

A silence fell between the Jedi Knight and the Chancellor, allowing Rex the chance to turn his attention away and to the ballet that had already started long ago. It was certainly beautiful, full of colour and intricate patterns of movement, something most clones would never have seen… not without the position Commander Rex had scored.

The stillness did not last for long. Palpatine inhaled shakily and asked, “Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the wise?”

Both Rex and the Jedi turned their heads with intrigue. Neither of them had ever heard of the story the Chancellor began to tell, and whether or not it was intended for the clone’s ears, he made sure he absorbed every word.

Palpatine told the tale of a powerful Sith Lord who could influence the midichlorians and control life and death. His power had brought great fear and eventually, his apprentice grew powerful and killed him in his sleep, ironically, considering the abilities he had. Anakin seemed interested in the fact that this ‘Darth Plagueis’ could save people from death, but Rex was far more concerned with how the Chancellor knew of such a story. Or why he was telling it to the Jedi Knight.

Suspicious, Rex narrowed his eyes behind his visor. Perhaps the Jedi Council was not entirely wrong about suspecting the Chancellor.

“Is it possible to learn this power?” Anakin breathed, and more alarm bells went off in the clone’s mind.

Palpatine smirked. “Not from a Jedi.”

Rex exhaled shakily. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what he had heard- was the Chancellor bribing his General to use the Dark Side of the force? The very thing that Master Kenobi had always tried to keep away from both his Padawan and the force-sensitive clone? Secondly, why did Palpatine have such an extensive view of the Sith? Maybe the Council was right. _Does Palpatine have connections to the Sith?_ But that was impossible. The Nabooian was not evil. He had not done anything to deserve those suspicions.

Besides, General Skywalker was the one who was betraying his code and allowing the temptations of power to blind him. Maybe, in the end, it was only Palpatine’s way of learning if he truly was trustworthy. _In that case, we have better keep a very close eye on the General._

Rex didn’t try to ask either of them the questions in his head. He simply bid the Chancellor goodnight once the ballet was finished and went straight into his barracks, only to face a restless torment instead of sleep. He decided he would tell General Kenobi about Anakin’s failed 'test' the next day, after he had figured out a way to make it seem like Chancellor Palpatine was not pulling any strings. His loyalty laid with Palpatine first and foremost. If the Chancellor put his trust into the clone, Rex would show him the same compassion back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New revelations are uncovered, and Rex knows that he cannot trust anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited for the ending of this fic!!! I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am!

He was not in the mood to face both Jesse and his old Commander, not after the circumstances and suspicions Rex was currently fighting, uncertainty spread between the Chancellor he had sworn to serve and his Jedi General. Her defiantly raised facial markings and crossed arms only pushed him further. Instead, he subjected to his duties, bit his tongue, and moved on with his task. “What’s the status of Mandalore and Maul, Jesse? And where is Captain Vaughn?”

“Captain Vaughn was… slaughtered when we encountered Maul in the sewers,” Ahsoka explained for the ARC Trooper, infuriatingly refusing to forget that she no longer had any sort of respectable rank among the troops, acting just as she had before she had left the Order. “We lost him soon after, but we used this time to begin locking down the city. Hopefully, Maul will show his ugly face, and we’ll be ready.” Jesse nodded in affirmation.

Rex narrowed his eyes. _So immature._ He watched as Jesse waved the Togruta away, and after a moment of hesitation, she disappeared from the holoimage. However, Rex’s irritation was not over yet. “Hey,” Jesse began, his voice low and soft. “How’re you holding up, Cap?”

The Commander scoffed. “I’m not the Captain, Jesse.” He paused to consider his answer. Why did Jesse even ask such a question? Did he suspect something was antagonizing his brother or was he merely basing it off of Rex’s bloodshot eyes, unshaven face and ashy skin? “I’m fine. Just dealing with things here.” It was an off-putting answer, sure, but Jesse’s feelings were not his current concern.

The other clone sighed and fixed his brother in a long gaze, worry shimmering in his mirrored brown eyes. “It will all be over soon. Once General Kenobi captures that clanker Grievous, the war will be won.” Jesse left with a half-hearted smile, and now Rex could safely laugh bitterly as the light from the projection vanished. _The war may end, but that does not mean anything will get better._

\----------

The Commander had been thrown around the higher ranking officials during his time as a personal guard, summoned by Jedi, senators and of course, the Chancellor. It still surprised him when he was called by a private comm channel during one of his sessions watching over the Supreme Chancellor in his office and was met with Master Windu’s demanding voice. Rex noticed Palpatine tilted his head keenly as the clone answered; he clearly listening in. “Commander Rex, where are you at the moment?” the Jedi Master asked.

Rex could see the Chancellor at the edge of his visor, yet he knew there would be no reason to be cautious. “I’m on duty in the Chancellor’s office, sir. What is it that you need, Master Jedi?” The last time he had been summoned by a council member, he had been asked to spy on one of their own.

Mace was quiet for a moment. “I need you to report to me,” he eventually told the clone. There was another moment of hesitation. “In person.”

“Yes, I will be there, sir.” Rex automatically accepted his orders, like a good soldier, but he had doubts as toward the real reason behind this unexpected summoning. When the channel was cut and the clone glanced back at the Chancellor, Palpatine clearly had his own suspicions, judging by the thoughtful look on his face. “Suggestions, Chancellor?”

The Nabooian tapped his fingers together and smiled thoughtfully. “No. Go see what the Council wants now.” Palpatine leaned back in his chair and waved the clone away. “Anakin will be arriving shortly anyway. I have something to discuss with him. I will be able to handle everything myself, Commander.” He gave a trusting nod as the clone hesitated.

_He seems to not care if I attend this meeting with the General. What has changed? What are they going to talk about?_ Disturbingly, Rex wondered if they were secretly plotting together to ensure the Commander’s own loyalty, just as he had been doing with the Chancellor concerning Skywalker. It wasn’t something he liked to think about, but Palpatine would be a fool to give all of his trust to the clone immediately.

It did not matter the circumstances. He had been given directions from both a Jedi Master and the Chancellor, so Rex affirmed the plan and left Palpatine alone.

\----------

Rex met with Mace Windu in one of the Temple hangars, crowded with bustling clones as they loaded, spot-checked and cleaned various ships. Among the hustle, the clone Commander picked out Master Windu by way of Force Signatures, singling out his powerful, imposing presence. It was blurred by the other auras of the Jedi Masters that stood with him, talking in low voices, interrupted periodically by troopers with updates or questions. Rex let the Jedi speak first, so he could gather every scrap of information from their voices or faces that were hidden behind their mental shields.

“Commander.” Mace Windu greeted him curtly, and the other Jedi quieted almost instantly as the reputable Master spoke. He held himself like he knew how influential he was, how much power he had. Other people noticed, which was likely why some clones found themselves fearing the great Jedi Master. He wasn’t someone Rex was too keen on messing with. “I brought you here for an update, but not on Mandalore.”

Rex had suspected as much. “This is about Kenobi’s request, isn’t it?”

The Jedi Master dipped his head deftly. He didn’t appear surprised that the clone had guessed so easily. “Master Kenobi isn’t here, so that job lies with me.”

The commander had wondered if General Kenobi had told the council about the task he had given to the clone. It had seemed more personal. “Of course, sir. What is it you would like to know?” He would still not hesitate to morph the truth if he thought it was right. After all, there was still the fact that the Jedi Council itself was under investigation.

Mace began, “You were told to keep an eye on Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during your-”

Rex cut him off. He couldn’t stop himself. “Keep an eye on? You mean ‘spy on’.” It was dry, sure, but it gave him the full satisfaction of resistance that didn’t discredit him as a good soldier or break any rules.

The Jedi Master narrowed his eyes but did not address the Commander’s bitterness or correct himself. “Anakin was to be watched during your time on Coruscant. At the same time, you were promoted to Palpatine’s personal guard. Assuming you have spent a great amount of time with both the General and the Chancellor, we thought this would be a great opportunity to gain your opinion on the trustworthiness of both targets.” _So that is what I am to them,_ Rex thought. _A leak. An informant. Who do they think I’m more loyal to?_

“You want me to tell you all I have learned.” It wasn’t a question. Rex knew what the answer was.

Mace Windu watched him expectantly. The five pairs of eyes staring him down would have unnerved a lesser man. Five glares from Jedi Masters, who fought and commanded, killed and won. They were waiting for the clone to speak, to spill every piece of information he had gathered. But Rex had his own ideas on how to use such info. “Well, I have been stretching my time between the two. It seems there is a lot of distrust in each of them for everything. The council and each other.” The Commander made sure his mind was carefully barricaded from the other force-sensitives, which was a skill he had learned from General Kenobi during their sessions that were supposed to help him from becoming overwhelmed. They wouldn’t know if he was withholding or lying.

“Mmh. That is what Kenobi was saying as well,” Mace mused. He crossed his arms and turned to the other Jedi. They nodded, a non-verbal agreement, and the Jedi Master twisted to look back at the clone. “Anything more you have to tell us?”

The Commander shook his head. _Nothing I would like to tell you._

Master Windu lifted his chin disbelievingly, yet he did not prod the clone further. “Very well. Thank you, Commander Rex. You can continue monitoring Skywalker, but Palpatine will soon no longer be a problem for us.”

Before Rex could gather his thoughts to ask a single question, which he had plenty of concerning the last comment, with a strange twisting in the Force, Anakin himself turned a corner and moved urgently toward the Jedi Masters and the clone. His eyes were dark, his face flat with seriousness. He looked almost… haunted.

“Master Windu, I must talk to you,” the Jedi Knight demanded as he drew near, shooting the clone a familiar look, one tinged with hatred and annoyance; it said, _What are you doing here?_

“Skywalker,” Windu greeted him. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have much more time. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We’re on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power back to the Senate.” That answered Rex’s questions, though what Anakin said next only brought more turmoil.

“He won’t give up his power, Master. I’ve just learned a terrible truth.” Anakin’s voice lowered dangerously, a tone that had become more and more common as the end neared. “I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.”

Rex didn’t give himself time to process what he had just heard. He could only listen and take in every bit of information.

Master Windu’s eyebrows raised incredulously and he subconsciously leaned forward in shock. “A Sith Lord?” If he was suspicious of the Chancellor, clearly this had not been on his list of reasons or truths behind it.

“Yes,” Skywalker insisted. He seemed entirely sure of his accusation. “The one we’ve been looking for.”

The Jedi behind Master Windu bristled and began to whisper among themselves, the air suddenly tense and grim. However, Mace still was not entirely convinced. His eyes widened further and his nostrils flared as he asked, “How do you know this?” Rex was also looking forward to hearing Anakin’s answer.

Skywalker visibly grew frustrated, though he kept his voice carefully cool. “He knows the way of the Force. He’s been trained to use the dark side.”

“Are you sure?” Master Windu demanded. Anakin was determined to get the older man to trust in him. “Absolutely,” he answered, crossing his arms expectantly.

“Then our worst fears have been realized,” Mace murmured darkly. He turned toward the other Jedi as he continued, “We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.”

Anakin followed him stubbornly, brushing past the clone and stopping the Jedi Master from leaving immediately. “Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You’ll need my help if you are to arrest him.”

Windu was not convinced. He faced the younger Jedi and waved a strict finger as he backed toward the transport ship. “For your own good, stay out of this affair.” Mace hesitated for a moment. “I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgement.” His words were so pointed, so full of conviction that Rex doubted this had been a new revelation of the Jedi Council.

“I must go, Master,” Anakin insisted, all too desperate. Mace Windu had spoken. “No. If what you’ve told me is true, you will have gained my trust.” The Jedi Master had confirmed the fact that he didn’t trust Skywalker. “But for now, remain here. Wait in the Council Chambers until we return.” With those instructions given, he turned to the clone unexpectedly. “You are dismissed as well, Commander. Stay clear of the Chancellor and any of his followers until we deal with this. Understand?”

Rex nodded affirmingly as the Jedi Master stepped into the transport and was lifted off. In minutes, he would be facing the Chancellor and arresting him… for war crimes and consorting as a dark-sider. _How is this how the war is going to end? It can’t be this simple._

\---------

Anakin was visibly upset. He did not stop pacing the length of the Council room, periodically glancing out at the city below and clutching his scalp. All mental shields failed him; stress, frustration and turmoil leaked from his Force signature, as clear as the transparisteel windows.

Rex had decided to follow the Jedi Knight, untrusting of his promise to stay put. There was something about him that clearly was unhappy with how things were working out. “For the love of Manda, stop pacing like an uneasy eopie,” the clone snapped, his irritation spilling over. “What is your problem? This situation is out of your hand, so what has put grit in your boots?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” The anger in the General’s voice surprised Rex as Anakin turned around and directed his fury at the Commander. “You’re just a clone. You don’t know love, or attachments, or even true loyalty! You’re just some fucked up experiment who thinks he’s special! You’re not a Jedi, you’re not even someone that could make a difference, so stop trying so hard to act like you’re anything more than a pawn!”

Gaping, the Commander clenched his fists and bit back, unrestrained, all sense forgotten. “And you’re anything more than that? I’ve been watching you, and General Windu had a very clear point; you aren’t to be trusted, because you’ve let yourself become a pawn as well!” The clone scoffed. “Why are you so keen on keeping Palpatine alive? Tell me. Because right now, it’s looking bad for you.” He stepped back and stared calmly into the face of the care-free, loyal and most undoubtedly loving General that he had been under the command of for years.

Anakin just shook his head and sighed. “Look, Rex. Palpatine promised to save the ones I love. I can’t do it alone, but now that he has been revealed as a Sith Lord…” The Jedi Knight sunk down into a chair and hung his head. “You’re right. I’m conflicted.” He tugged his fingers through his hair and went silent.

Rex took this time to finally gather his thoughts on the situation. It still seemed strange that the Chancellor was secretly evil, though he believed it. Palpatine had not done anything bad, as far as they knew; he’d helped and supported the clone, advised him. If it hadn’t been for him, Rex wouldn’t have been where he was today… yet, at the same time, he wouldn’t have been subjected to the pain of the Force-Sensitivity experiment either.

There was no evidence that he would have known how dangerous it had been. Besides, he had discontinued that experiment. A Sith Lord, full of spite and hate, would not have done so… would they? Perhaps Palpatine was simply misguided. Maybe he had been controlled just as Anakin had been. Even if his intentions were not pure… could they really be all that bad? He had been trying to out the Council, and maybe that was the best option. After all, would the war really end if the corrupted Jedi remained at the heart of the Republic?

The clone was just as conflicted as his General. All he knew was that there had been something responsible for all the violence, all of the loss, all of the torture his brothers had been put through. It laid with the powerful Force users who held themselves as gods, despite their secret intentions. They had been careful at covering their tracks… but every crime could lead back to the criminal.

With his mind made, Rex inhaled shakily and headed for the exit.

“Where are you going?” Skywalker called as he palmed open the door. The clone paused for a moment as the General paced closer threateningly.

“I’m going to make things right,” the Commander answered simply, and let the door shut behind him, putting a wall between him and his General. _Today, the war will end._ It was obvious in the Force, a looming apprehension that felt like the edge of a victorious battle, a battle that had lasted for three painstakingly hard-fought years. _Today, we will finally taste victory. I’m going to end this, once and for all._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turning point of the war has arrived. Two heroes of the Republic find themselves on the opposing side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :) I hope you are all having a great week. School has been keeping me busy, but I'll keep up making chapters. Only death could stop me now. Enjoy!

Commander Rex was going to make sure that the true enemy of the Republic was defeated. There had to be a reason behind his creation, reason behind the experiment that had given him power and had lifted him into a superior position beside the Chancellor. 

As expected, when he approached the Chancellor’s office, the Jedi had already arrived as promised, though the Chancellor and Master Windu were both missing. The entire room was upheaved, and the floor was littered with the smoking corpses of the three other Jedi Masters. It was clear that Palpatine had fought back against his enemies, though it wasn’t so obvious as to where they had gone. 

Rex didn’t consider that he was disobeying Mace Windu’s direct order when he opened his carefully guarded senses to the Force. There was a flurry of grim horror tainting the atmosphere as if the very universe were grimacing at the evil that had sprouted in the leader of the Republic. That aforementioned evil was thick in the air, leaving a metallic taste in the clone’s mouth. However, there was an obvious source of this unsettled spite, oozing just a short distance down the hall. 

Letting the Force guide him, the Commander shortly found the Chancellor and the Jedi Master; as the last room had shown him, they had engaged in combat. It was unsettling to see the collected and prim Chancellor suddenly furious, power flowing through his limbs as he slashed at the Jedi Master with a red-tinged weapon, his face set into a grim snarl. 

It appeared Palpatine was becoming overwhelmed by Mace’s quick, powerful strikes, and the Nabooian began to fall back. In a last attempt to gain back control, he gritted his teeth and swept his weapon forward. Windu swerved to avoid it, and the window beside them shattered as the lightsaber scraped the transparisteel, sending glass shards scattering. As the cool, outside wind rushed in, Palpatine growled and attempted yet another strike. This time, Mace parried the attack and with a solid kick, he sent the Sith Lord sprawling to the ground. 

The Chancellor gasped in honest fear, backing up rapidly as Mace descended toward him with his weapon poised at his chest. Palpatine was beaten. Weaponless and vulnerable, the Jedi had won this battle. “You are under arrest, my lord,” Mace taunted, satisfaction crossing his usually emotionally-void face. 

“Anakin, Rex, I told you it would come to this,” Palpatine gasped wretchedly, and that was when the clone finally noticed that the General had also disobeyed orders and had joined him in the room. They both stared back at the Chancellor as he continued to insist, “I was right. The Jedi are taking over!” Rex found it strange the Chancellor was still insisting the Jedi were evil after Anakin’s revelations, but he did not comment. 

“The oppression of the Sith will never return,” Mace panted in answer. “You have lost.” 

Palpatine’s face suddenly screwed up in indignation, ugly with fury. “No, no, no!” he screamed, his voice hoarse with emotion. “You will die!” Unexpectedly, the Sith reached out with his fingers splayed. From his hands came bright bolts of electricity, almost like miniature branches of lightning. Mace, though caught off guard, was able to hold off the blast of energy with his glowing violet blade, grimacing as he fought it off, crackles of heat lighting up the room. “He’s a traitor!” the Chancellor shrieked. 

Mace grunted with the effort, though he seemed to be keeping the Chancellor’s attack well controlled. “He is the traitor!” With a twist of his blade, the lightning suddenly turned and began to strike back into the Sith laying against the wall. 

With more anguished screams, Palpatine was subjected to his own attack, his face instantly boiling and pulsating with the volts. Although his attack seemed to be failing, the Sith Lord did not falter, even when his skin began to deform. “I have the power you both desire!” he wailed desperately to the clone and his General. “You must choose!” 

“Don't listen to him,” Master Windu snapped, still wrestling with the flow of electricity. He gritted his teeth, unable to argue further. 

Palpatine was growing weaker. The power behind his attack began to lower and his speech became slurred as he pleaded, “Don’t let him kill me. I can’t hold it any longer.” A soft exhale escaped his mouth as the light slowly died. “I-I-I-I can’t, I-I-I’m weak. I’m-I’m too weak. Anakin. Rex. Help me. Help me!” The powerful Sith Lord’s cowardice disgusted the Commander. Neither he nor Anakin made any movement as the lightning finally stopped entirely and Palpatine fell back with a groan, defeated and still shaking from the energy coursing through his body. “I-I-I can’t hold on any longer.” 

Mace set his jaw and once again directed his lightsaber at the Chancellor’s chest. “I am going to end this once and for all,” he announced boldly, malice gleaming in his eyes. 

“You can’t.” It was Skywalker, desperation creeping into his voice as he unexpectedly spoke up for the traitorous Chancellor. 

Rex turned his head and studied the Jedi Knight, taking off his helmet to shoot him a sharp look. Clearly, he was still in turmoil, but why was he preventing Palpatine’s death? “Why not?” the clone asked in return, eager for his answer. 

Skywalker turned his desperate gaze to the clone. “He must stand trial.” 

“He has control of the senate and the courts,” Master Windu growled back. He narrowed his eyes dangerously and inched his weapon closer to the Chancellor. “He’s too dangerous to be left alive.” 

Mace had a sensible point, which eased Rex’s hesitation. The Chancellor had to perish; there was no other choice, even if he was not proven guilty for any of his crimes, whatever they were. 

However, Palpatine was still pleading for his life. “I’m too weak,” he continued to whine, pathetically hunched into his clothing. “Don’t kill me. Please.” 

It was at that point, when Rex caught the Chancellor’s eye, the gaze of the Nabooian now a sickly yellow, and saw a tiny glimmer, nothing more than a sly flash. In moments, it was as if he had been encompassed in a transparisteel cage; the world seemed to muffle, his senses crowded and his thoughts slowed until he could hardly get out a single idea through the fog. 

The words the two Jedi exchanged and the Chancellor’s whimpering morphed into a blurred roar as the metallic taste grew ever stronger in his mouth and the back of his throat. Something began to run down his lip; Rex slowly reached up automatically to wipe it away, and it finally registered that something was happening. He rubbed the blood from his nose between his gloved fingers and managed to get a single thought through the prison that had become his mind; _I can't feel… myself._

The next thing he knew, Mace was raising his weapon to deliver a blow that would finally end the war. His body began to move of its own accord, his hand lifting his lightsaber out of his belt, and he shot toward the Jedi Master and the Chancellor. A blur in the corner of his vision followed him, and together he and Anakin caught Windu’s blade with their own and pushed it away. It was Skywalker who sliced through the Jedi Master’s wrist, but Rex could only watch in fuzzy horror as Palpatine recovered and flung the Jedi Master into the city below. 

Anakin was still for a while as Palpatine leaned back with a relieved sigh. His gaze switched between the Nabooian and the clone before he turned and sunk down into one of the seats still standing among the upturned room. “Rex,” he murmured, hanging his head. “What have we done?” 

The Chancellor slowly gathered himself and rose to his feet behind the clone, eventually moving closer to stand between both men. Rex watched his movements, his brain still fuzzy, the side of his skull ringing with stabbing pain as if a headache had concentrated into one part of his head. Something was still inside his mind, congratulating him on saving his leader and helping to stop the attack of the Jedi, but it didn’t feel like those were his thoughts, but rather someone else's. 

He listened as Palpatine announced that Anakin would become his next apprentice; he watched as his General kneeled before the enemy and pledged himself to the dark, followed them as they paced and discussed the next plan of action against the Jedi Order. He did not question it when Palpatine told his future apprentice to prove himself by attacking and destroying the Temple, along with any Force-Sensitive inside. His attention was only called when Skywalker turned his head to gaze at the clone and asked, “What about him? What will you do with him?” 

The Chancellor folded his hands, now sitting at his desk with his hood pulled over his head and waved the former Jedi Knight away. “Go, prove yourself, Anakin. You only have to do as I ask.” 

Skywalker seemed hesitant, but he only shot the clone one more hateful look before spinning and gliding away without any further question, brimming with intent. 

There was a moment of silence. Palpatine sat still for a long time; perhaps he was considering his options or waiting for the clone to speak or make a move. Instead, the Sith finally sighed and dipped his head to move the Commander closer. “Rex,” he murmured, his voice still croaky, possibly from the pain of his fight. “I sent Anakin away, but I did not make him my apprentice right away. My dilemma, Commander, is that you are just as worthy as he is to serve the dark side.” 

“You cannot have two apprentices,” the clone answered tonelessly, though it was not a question. 

Palpatine nodded. “Correct. See, I think it would be best if I knew who I should choose; who is the most loyal, who has the most power, and who would serve me best.” The Sith tilted his head and made a thoughtful grinding noise in his throat. “I think you would prefer to be my apprentice. There can only be one, and I am sure you would not like to be the one who fails. If you are not with us… you are against us.” He smirked lopsidedly, a grin full of malice. 

Rex turned to stare at the ground, considering. He did not want to die or be a failure. He wanted to serve his Master. At least, whatever was controlling his brain did. “How can I ensure you choose me?” He asked, though he had a fair idea as to what the answer would be. 

Leaning back with a slow, deliberate sigh, the Sith Lord answered with full delight, “Do as you must, Rex. I have watched you grow and I have a very good feeling that you will be a formidable match for the Chosen one.” 

That was all the confirmation the clone needed. He wiped the blood from his nose once again, replaced his helmet and turned around to begin the journey to the Temple. As he made his way toward the hall, he heard the Chancellor turn on his comm and whisper to an unseen ally, “Commander, now is the time to execute Order 66.” _I was right,_ Rex thought as his pace grew quicker, his heart beginning to thud painfully in his chest as rage raced through his veins. _The war will end. But not with the Jedi still in it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, but I'm the type of person who just gets bored with a super long chapter. Plus, it's a bit more reliable to get short chapters out then long ones.


End file.
